All's fair in Love and WarBook one: Love
by Soleia Nova
Summary: Chapter thirteen. It has a preview of War, and the winners from my 75th reviewer contest! Read!
1. The tournament (and a possible whoopin' ...

All's fair in Love and War  
  
By: Soleia Nova  
  
Disclaimer: I own this about as much as Jar-jar Binks is real. Need I say more?  
  
A/N: Major thanx in advance to all who review and the Almighty Chaotica, and I hope my fic does not cause your brain to rot further. Oh, and once I can get someone to post them for me, there will be art to go with this fic. Let's just hope you guys like them better than I do (we artists are so judgmental). And now. on with the fic!  
  
Chapter two: Tournaments and revelations (not to mention a possible butt kickin' for the Tallest)  
  
Bold: emphasis  
  
Italics: thoughts  
  
*Asterisks*: flashbacks  
  
  
  
The next morning Zim awoke and dressed appropriately for the first day of the tournament. Bringing Gir along with him for company when he didn't have to fight, Zim headed for the arena, glaring dangerously at anyone who dared to look at him for too long. The judges were reluctant to let a last minute entry participate, but when he reminded him of who was taller, they let him in muttering something about a 'stupid technicality'. In the backstage area of the arena he congregated with all the other fighters, noticing that he and one other fighter were the tallest in the room. The rest of the Irkens were significantly smaller, but some were definitively brawnier, some appeared to be very clever, and others just looked plain dangerous. There were only a few females who were either tough enough or crazy enough to join the tournament and all in question were in the room with him right now. Including the other tall figure, who unlike the rest of the Irkens, who wore bright, loud colors, was draped in nothing but black from head to toe and was leaning against the wall calmly awaiting for her number to be called.  
  
As the first fight was announced, the rest of the fighters were ushered into a high room to watch the battle commence. The first fight was over quickly, a brawny male beating a sneaky-looking wraith into a bloody pulp. The next few fights went similarly, until it was the tall girl's turn and she jumped onto a floating platform that brought her down to the fighter's arena. Each fighter got to choose one weapon beforehand, and only if they made it to the finals could they bring their own. The male that the Girl was facing picked a small stunner, thinking that he would get close enough to use it, while she picked small extending staff. When the buzzer sounded the male charged at the girl, stunner concealed in a large fist. She merely sidestepped and brought the staff down on his back, slamming him to the floor. She kicked the stunner out of his hand and out of the ring, effectively giving herself an edge. Then she picked him up with one hand and slammed the heel of her open palm into his face, breaking his teeth and making him bleed. With a strength she looked like she had, she launched her opponent into the air and knocked him around with the staff. When he finally landed again, bruised, beaten and bleeding, the girl raised herself up on the edge of her staff then dropped, putting all her weight and strength into that final blow. The male twitched reflexively then stopped moving altogether. A referee stepped into the ring and raised the girl's arm and the stadium erupted in cheers. Apparently, she was the favorite for champion.  
  
  
  
Zim's fight was next and as she passed him on the way up she murmured good luck to him in Nietzchean, a little known but respected language. Her eyes were closed once again and he saw her cross her arms as the platform rose, and she seemed to be deep in her thoughts once again. Not bothering to choose a weapon, Zim jumped into the arena with a smile on his face. While on Earth he had taken some lessons in an art of fighting called Tae- kwon- do, and had very efficiently earned the highest rank possible before he left. With the other Irken, now armed with a small dagger, staring at him like he was insane Zim made a little 'bring it on' gesture with one finger and the battle commenced.  
  
The Irken, who he recognized as Invader Flobie, came at him with the knife. Zim grabbed the oncoming arm and swung Flobie into the ground. Without stopping, he broke the hand holding the knife in one fluid movement, flipping the blade into his own hand. With another smile, this one a wicked one, Zim slashed Flobie's chest Zorro style, leaving a bloody 'Z' on the other Invader's chest. Flobie quickly passed out due to loss of blood and Zim walked out of the ring nonchalantly, wiping his hands on a towel that a worried-looking Gir handed him. This would be all too easy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Three days later Zim had finished the last match of the semi-finals, the finals would be the next day. As he walked out of the arena he stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Why do you enjoy watching me so much?" he snarled at the tall female half- hidden in the shadows of the doorway. "Do you want something from me?"  
  
"I only want you to make me a promise" came the low, soft voice of the girl.  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"That you won't go easy on me tomorrow just because I'm a girl, and that you won't back out. No matter what."  
  
"Very easily done. Shall we shake on it?" he asked, holding out a hand.  
  
A slim hand grasped his hard and he suddenly got the feeling that she could probably break his hand then and there if she wanted to. She let go a bit quickly and faded into the shadows.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
As Zim neared his quarters he was surprised to see the thin form of Tallest Purple standing outside his door, looking around nervously. Once he spotted Zim he looked relieved for a split second before regaining his usual mask of cockiness. Zim punched in the code to his door and sauntered in.  
  
"You comin' in or what?"  
  
Purple walked in and heard the door slide shut behind him with a finality that sent a chill up his spine. Zim sat himself down on the couch, propped his feet up on the table and looked at Purple through half-lidded eyes. Purple forced himself not to blink until Zim looked away. Once he did Purple closed his eyes and breathed a barely audible sigh.  
  
"Where is she?" Zim asked suddenly, catching the tallest off guard.  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
"You know damn well who I mean you arrogant bastard. What really happened to Xanade? Where is she now? That's what you came here to do wasn't it? To make me more miserable than I already am?"  
  
"I think you already know Zim" was the quiet answer and Purple suddenly found himself pinned against the wall with a hand on his throat. Zim's bright red eyes glowed maliciously in the semi-darkness of the room. Purple gulped.  
  
"Why did you lie to me? Do you have any idea what you did to me you asshole? For the past six years I've been drowning in the misery of my insanity because I thought she was dead. Now I come back only to find out that everything I've been put through has been for nothing. Do you know what that will do to a person?"  
  
"Oh I think I might have some idea" Purple said, his voice slightly strained and sarcastic.  
  
Zim removed his hand and shook his head wearily.  
  
"Amazing. Even at the threat of death you're a cold sarcastic bastard." He gestured at the door. "Get out."  
  
Purple glared at him in a 'you can't tell me what to do' kind of way. He gulped as Zim whipped out a plasma gun and pointed it straight at him.  
  
"I said get out or I swear I will fucking kill you."  
  
Purple couldn't leave the room fast enough.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-In the Tallest's main room-  
  
Purple was agitatedly talking to Red about how Zim should be shipped off as soon as possible when the door to their bedrooms opened. They immediately headed toward the door to the hallway. It opened to reveal a tall, slim female figure leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Going somewhere boys?" Came the soft, dangerous inquiry from Xanade.  
  
The tallest turned back and saw their 'younger sister's' very homicidal Sir unit, Die, standing in the doorway to their rooms. Behind her, the too happy R.D. guarded the door from the control room. Xanade wore a blue turtleneck under a high-collared black coat that had the right side short and the front and back left sides long. Along with that she wore long, loose black slacks with blue stripes down the sides and blue-gray cargo pockets and her favorite high-heeled black platform combat boots. In one hand she clutched a silver and blue, new model plasma gun that was deadlier than the one Zim had pointed at Purple earlier. She studied the claws on one gloved hand carefully before entering the room. Her eyes, now the pale orange of disapproval, flashed angrily at them.  
  
She had eyes like theirs, long and usually half closed, but slightly more rounded and dangerous-looking. She backed them onto a couch and leaned over them.  
  
"So. Which one of you wants to be torn apart first?" It was, of course, a rhetorical question. "As I recall, Pur, you were the one who didn't like him in the first place-"  
  
"Yep. That was him all right, all him, not me." Red babbled nervously.  
  
"Did I say you could speak?" Xanade snarled at him, eyes turning red orange. She was getting angrier. "Because if I remember correctly, which I do, you Red, were the one who told me he was dead!" The last word was a scream. " 'Stupid kid blamed himself 'Nade. Got suicidal.' Suicidal my ass! You two lied to me! How could you? I trusted you and you lied! Do you have any idea what I've done every night for the last six years? (A/N: no, not that!) Well? I'll tell you. I have done nothing but cry myself to sleep, and it's all thanks to you!"  
  
During all this, Purple had pressed a summons button on his arm panel, one that was connected to Zim's room. If he could keep her from noticing for at least two minutes his problems would solve themselves. Suddenly Die spoke up.  
  
"Master there is an Irken approaching from your corridor."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Unknown. May I suggest that you finish this after your victory banquet tomorrow?"  
  
"Very well. Enjoy what's left of your lives boys" she said cockily and disappeared through to the control room. A few seconds later, a very annoyed Zim walked through the door. Seeing that it was a fluke he turned and left, muttering to himself and tossing them a strange look over his shoulder.  
  
"So" started Red. "You think we should leave the planet?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Zim listened as Gir played some Earth music softly through his speakers while he polished his gun. He was seated in his corner of the ring waiting for the match to start and for his opponent to show up. His gun wasn't his weapon; he just liked having it around. His weapon was something very much like a crossbow. Instead of arrows however, it shot out energy that could blast through titanium like butter. He wasn't planning on using it much though. He knew Xanade would knock it out of his hands then abandon her own weapon and go hand-to-hand with him. He was looking forward to it. A sudden rush of cheering alerted him that she had arrived and he looked up and saw her enter the ring by vaulting over the steel ropes that set the boundaries. She held her whip in one hand and a small silver and blue device like his in the other. She dangled it for a second so he could see it then tossed it around her head, and he raised his arm to show that his was strapped around his wrist. She smiled, her eyes sparkling like he remembered, and walked toward the center of the ring. Tossing his gun to Gir, he did the same, noticing that she had two Sir units in her corner. He held out his hand to shake hers and instead found himself being embraced. Blushing a bit, he hugged her back then let go as the referee climbed in, giving her the handshake ceremoniously. They took in each other's appearances, finding their choice of fighting garb very similar. While his was black and red, hers was black and blue and just as loose so she could move around easily.  
  
The referee started the match and moved out of the way so they could begin. Moving at a speed that Zim knew he didn't have, Xanade circled him and he saw the whip lash out and grab his weapon, tossing it into the crowd easily. Then, just as he had predicted, she tossed her whip to her Sirs and faced him empty-handed. They started towards each other at the same time, each landing a quick blow then rebounding and coming back to try and land another. Zim used what he had learned on Earth to his advantage and was able to tell what she would do most of the time. However, sometimes she would come out of the blue with moves he was sure she had made up herself; completely throwing him off guard, making it easy for her to land a few more hits before he recovered. When they finally realized that if they continued, this could go on until they collapsed of exhaustion, they stood staring at each other for a second then at the same time, rushed at each other and knocked themselves out.  
  
From their places in the top box the Tallest shared a look.  
  
"Well that was unexpected."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Both teenagers awoke later in a small medical room; all bumps and bruises completely healed. Smiling at each other across the room, they drew screens across their respective parts of the room and got dressed. Once they were done, they left the room only to find Gir, Die, and R.D. outside the room waiting for them. Gir was the first to speak.  
  
" Master! You're okay!"  
  
"Yes Gir, I'm fine" Zim answered, trying to get the robot off his legs.  
  
"Master, you brothers said that once you woke up you were to go change into suitable attire for the banquet and be at the hall at the usual time, that's eight o' clock in Earth hours to you" Die said to Zim. "I checked Gir's data banks,"  
  
"Thanks" Zim answered looking mildly amused. "I don't think I'm going though."  
  
"Oh no you don't" Xanade said, and for a second, Zim didn't know who had spoken. "You're coming with me! There is no way I'm going to sit through that boring banquet by myself. I'd probably go schizoid again and start hurting them all."  
  
Zim smirked at the thought.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear" the invader chided softly, just to annoy her.  
  
"Like I've always said. Anything you need, you come to me. Come on, I'm taking you to Vim she's my tailor. She'll whip something up for you and I can try on the dress I had made for this while I'm waiting."  
  
Zim merely shrugged and let Xanade guide him toward the tailor, the three sir units following closely, not wanting to be left behind.  
  
  
  
Alrighty then, that's chapter two (wheee!!!). Coming up soon are chapter three: The Banquet and chapter four: Earthly Happenings. Tune in for the next spectacular installment of 'All's fair' and read anything posted by CryingChild. 


	2. Home

All's fair in Love and War  
  
By: Soleia Nova  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, just one question: Who out there actually thinks I'm Johnen Vasquez? (Crickets chirp) Didn't think so. Only things I own are the plot for this fic and my characters Vix and Xanade. Oh, and, before I forget, major thanx to Chaotica for letting me use some elements from her fic 'Irken Child' (read Her stories, they're really good). Now... let's get this over with shall we?  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Home  
  
**Bold** : emphasis  
  
_Italics_: thoughts  
  
*Asterisks*: flashbacks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that him?"  
  
"Could that really be Zim?"  
  
"No way, he's too tall, that couldn't possibly be the little runt!"  
  
"Oh, but I beg to differ my dear ladies..." Zim snapped before resuming his course to the Tallest's main quarters. Astounded Irken whispers followed him and he couldn't help but smirk at their stupidity. Of course, it didn't help that he was dressed like a human in a bright red T-shirt, baggy black jeans, a black vest, and fingerless black gloves. As soon as he reached the Tallest however, it was and entirely different reaction. Red dropped his drink and purple nearly let his book fall into one of Red's mini-laser grids. They were set a-stutter by the now nearly six foot tall sixteen year- old invader. Zim gave them a slightly superior little smirk and gave a short bow.  
  
"Hello Almighty Tallest, how are you today?" His voice was mockingly polite.  
  
Red and Purple gulped then shared a look.  
  
"Zim how...?"  
  
"You'd be surprised what that Earth gravity will do to an Irken."  
  
"When did you -?"  
  
"Get back? A few hours ago, why? **Still** surprised that I'm still around?"  
  
"Not really" Red answered with a shrug. "We figured you wouldn't die that easily."  
  
"Uh-huh. Is this what I'm here for? To be bored to death by your pointless questions My Tallest?"  
  
  
  
The leaders of the Irken people were taken aback b such a blatant show of disrespect. Red was about to push a button on his arm cuff to call for the guards when Purple held up an arm. The intensely devious look on Purple's face showed that he was up to something.  
  
"Now, now, now Zim... Calm down and I'll tell you why you're here. Red and I have been thinking- well actually I did most of the thinking- that you should give up on Earth and try to invade another planet."  
  
"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that I'm almost as tall as you two right now, would it?"  
  
"And if it did?"  
  
"Then I would have to say: 'screw you guys, I'm going back.' Besides, any race that gives an Invader like me any trouble is worthy of being conquered."  
  
"True though that may be Zim-"  
  
"True though that may be **what**? You think you should send a better invader to do it? Be my guest and see if the fool isn't caught and dismembered within a day. I only survived because I can adapt, and I don't think you've trained the regular invaders to do that."  
  
  
The Tallest were speechless. No one had ever, without having a death wish, had ever talked to them like that. Especially not the Invaders, who were programmed to remain loyal no matter the circumstances. They suddenly realized that by sending Zim to rot on Earth they had given him the chance to think for himself, to question the Irken natural order, to question them! That wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.  
  
"And just what do you plan on doing once you completely conquer the planet?" Red sneered, thrown off a bit by Zim's impassiveness.  
  
"Hand the planet over to whoever the Hell wants to rule it and go invade another" was the infuriatingly calm reply.  
  
  
  
Red and Purple shared a look as they realized that Zim wasn't going to A: listen to them and B: back down. Sighing they told the Invader that since his Voot Runner could obviously no longer accommodate him, he would have to wait a few days for a replacement before leaving. The Invader simply shrugged. There was plenty to do over the next few days. Including the annual fighting tournament that Tallest Red always held, one that had almost always been won by someone who was no longer around- NO! He wouldn't start thinking a bout her now. The thought came too late however as it had opened the floodgates of his fondest memories.  
  
  
  
*6 Years ago, age 10*  
  
  
  
That had to have been one of the most grueling days of invader training he'd ever had. Luckily, because of the Tallest's initiation ceremony everything had ended early and they had all been wandering around in no particular direction but sticking together in their ranks. Zim, not being one to follow the masses, separated himself from the rest of the Invaders and went off to explore on his own. That was when he saw her, inspecting a long, thin, whip-like device. She lashed out with it and the blade on the end shot out, attached to a laser rope, which could probably cut better than the blade itself. She'd been dressed in a long, dark blue shirt with bell sleeves and a light blue diamond in the middle, black leggings, a short, pale blue skirt, a sleeveless medium blue jacket that was almost as long as she was tall, and mid-thigh length black boots. She paid the person who'd had the whip on display and after slipping the parcel in her bag turned and caught his eye. She smiled and walked over, bright tangerine- colored eyes shining. Before she could reach him however, a guard, one of the Tallest's personal ones, had grabbed her by the arm.  
  
  
  
Disengaging herself roughly she snarled something at the soldier, who backed down, and started her path toward him once again. She stopped about a foot away from him and cocked her head as a greeting.  
  
"Hello. My name is Xanade. What's yours?"  
  
"Invader Zim" he replied, saluting smartly.  
  
"Stand down Invader, and don't be so formal. Listen, I'm kind of on a personal shopping expedition, but that loser won't leave me alone for a second! So what say you and I get outta here and go get some lunch? I'm starving!"  
  
Zim looked at her warily.  
  
"Won't we get in trouble?"  
  
"Don't worry. If we get caught, I'll take all the blame and make sure you don't get punished, okay?"  
  
Zim nodded slowly and a large smile broke out all over Xanade's face.  
  
"Alright then, here's what we'll do…"  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later they were out and about, lost in the crowds of the shopping arena while the guard was temporarily 'indisposed'. They headed for a food stand and bought a kind of Irken candy that was basically caramel dipped in chocolate and baked inside a kind of soft dough, which resulted in the center being very gooey. He ate greedily and with a grin, Xanade had told him to eat slowly because they could always get more. Blushing, he'd told her he'd spent all he had on that one and she smiled, saying that she would buy it for him. Unfortunately for them, the guard had gotten himself away from the Blorch rats at the zoo and had reported Xanade missing. On the screens that floated all over the shopping arena lit up and both Tallest appeared on screen.  
  
"Oh no…" Xanade groaned in annoyance as she stood, hands on hips and glared at the screens.  
  
"Attention all Irkens in the shopping arena!" announced Red. "Young Xanade has been reported missing" a picture of her appeared on screen. "If you see her please escort her to the main entrance where an entourage will be waiting to bring her back to the Massive. That is all."  
  
  
  
Apparently knowing that her cover was blown, Xanade grabbed Zim's hand and hauled him toward the main entrance. The guards who were there chuckled at the girl's unpleasant expression. The captain took her by the arm.  
  
"Who's this?" he asked, noticing Zim.  
  
Zim immediately snapped to attention, bringing one arm up to salute.  
  
"Invader Zim, third class reporting sir!"  
  
Xanade grinned at the poor captain.  
  
"He's coming with us."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Once aboard the Massive, Xanade was brought before the Tallest who glared at her, barely glancing at Zim. They looked disapprovingly at Xanade and were about to speak when she interrupted.  
  
"Don't even **say** it you two! I know you're only trying to –ahem- 'protect' me, but it's all getting a lee-tle tired, don't you think? I can't even go out and make friends without bringing half the armada with me!" She was waving her arms about wildly now. "I mean come on! How am I supposed to be a kid if you guys won't even give me ten minutes **alone**!? I mean, Zim here didn't even know who I was 'till you two went and made the little public service announcement!"  
  
"Who's Zim?" Purple asked suspiciously.  
  
"Him!" Xanade said, pulling the young invader forward and brandishing him like a shield.  
  
"An Invader? Xanade, what are you doing with an invader? They're all so far below your class."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, that wasn't rude" Xanade snorted sarcastically, crossing her arms. "So what if he's an invader? I can be friends with whoever I want."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Those words echoed in his head three months later as he held her prone form in his arms. She had tried to stop him from destroying all of Conventia, and had succeeded, but now she was unconscious, and he couldn't tell if she was breathing. A pair of medics took her to the Conventia hospital, and that was the last he had seen of her. When he had asked about her at his banishment, he was told that he would never be able to see her again, that she hadn't pulled though. That had crushed him and that had been the beginning of his madness.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
  
  
Walking through the dimly lit corridor to his surprisingly large quarters, Zim pulled a small silver and black object from his pocket. He flicked it open and a holographic image immediately projected itself three- dimensionally. A picture of him and Xanade greeted bright Ruby eyes. The girl was hugging him from behind, one of her hands over one of his, the other draped around his neck. She was wearing the outfit she'd worn on the day they had met and the soft smile on her face betrayed the fact that she was very fond of the boy she was hugging. Zim found himself scowling and he slammed the holo-imager shut, clutching it tightly in one fist. He opened the door and stuffed the device in his pocket to hide it from Gir. The little robot was seated on Zim's couch, watching a DVD of the Scary Monkey Show, his last brainfreezie in one hand and a rubber moose in the other. The only acknowledgement he got from Gir was a glance his way and a quick, high-pitched: "Hi master!"  
  
  
  
With a heavy sigh, Zim, trudged into the next room and tossed himself onto the bed. Then he noticed a small, glowing notepad, propped up on the desk. Curious, he picked it up and pressed the part of the display that said: 'read message'. What it said nearly gave him what the humans would call a 'heart attack'. It was a line from something Xanade had written and made him memorize. She had her own part and he had his. Her part was scrawled on the pad in gorgeous Irken calligraphy, a style Xanade had loved. It read:  
  
"Stoic soldier, all alone  
  
Confined to your heart of stone  
  
With my heart I set you free  
  
For you to love and be with me"  
  
He scanned it once again, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and fell backward onto the bed. Staring up at the dark ceiling he furrowed his brow in confusion. Either this was an extremely cruel and elaborate joke or… he had been lied to. He sincerely hoped the latter wasn't true because then those two idiots that dared to claim themselves rulers of his race would pay. They would pay dearly. As he drifted off to sleep he mumbled his verse of the recognition.  
  
"Sweetest princess ever known  
  
Why you have no friends is shown  
  
I'll free you, give you all you lack  
  
If you love me I'll love you back"  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Whaddaya think? Was that or was that not the sweetest thing you've ever heard? Please review, I'll simply DIE if you don't. Flamers WILL be sent viruses; so don't even play with me like that, 'cause I will get ghetto fabulous on your butts. Next chapter: The tournament and things to come. Is Xanade alive, or is it all some kind of hideous joke? Gotta tune in to find out. See ya!


	3. The Banquet

All's fair in Love and War  
  
By: Soleia Nova  
  
Disclaimer: Again I say: I don't own Zim and co. Johnen does. Besides, if I owned them, this would all be on Nick right now instead of those dumb and (literally) Butt Ugly Martians.  
  
A/N: Major thanks to all who reviewed. Snowsilver (you're an impatient one, eh?), Linzy (I have written more, as per your request), Ztarlight, Chaotica, and Amethyst Soul (praise from you guys is almost as good as from Jhonen), Invader Mel (I get like that sometimes too. Then I grab a thesaurus), Ravin Waves (Here, take a hanky), Zim (oh. I love yooooo.), Invader Iroc (I plan to start a published fanfiction book when I'm older, everyone's invited to submit), Chaotica (you are the greatest), ILY and Co. (do you need a hanky too?). That's it. If anyone else reviewed after I wrote this, I'll mention you next chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter three: The Banquet  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? Who's this Xanade?" asked Vim, a small Irken, barely bigger than four feet with large bluish-violet eyes.  
  
"That Vim, would be Zim" Xanade answered, enjoying the way Vim paled at the mention of the name.  
  
"You're kidding me right? I thought Invader Zim was, well, tiny."  
  
"I was. I've been away for a while. Gotta love that Earth gravity."  
  
"Well, uh, what can I do for you then kid?" Vim asked, back to business as usual.  
  
"He needs something to wear to the banquet. Hopefully something to match me" Xanade said, hoping that Vim would get why.  
  
"What, are you two a couple or some." Vim looked up as she trailed off and smirked. "So this is the boy you always used to tell me about eh? It's about time you let me meet him."  
  
"Oh cut it out Vim" Xanade said, whapping the tailor playfully. "Where's my dress? I wanna try it on and see how it looks." Not to mention what Zim thinks.  
  
"It's in the dressing room you always use, and I'm sure it will look great." She turned to Zim. "Now would you hold still and stand straight so I can take your measurements please?"  
  
Zim complied; standing stock still while Vim took his measurements electronically, like everything else was done on Irk. He looked around to keep himself occupied while Vim looked through her things to see if she had anything that would match Xanade. A few seconds after Vim let out a slightly loud 'aha!" in triumph, Xanade came out of the dressing room, checking herself out in the mirror nervously. Zim caught a glimpse of her and turned around completely to get a good look, feeling his eyes bulge a bit when he did. Xanade caught him staring and smiled.  
  
"You like?" she purred, doing a little spin for emphasis.  
  
Zim merely nodded and continued to gawk, idly wondering how long it would take him to rip that off, given the right incentive. The dress was of a sparkling, midnight blue material that fit her slim body like a stocking, showing off a to-die-for figure. Over that there was a semi-transparent black slip sewn onto the dress that had small silver stars embroidered on it. The skirt of the dress was loose and it billowed a bit as she moved and he could see that she was wearing a pair of high, thin-heeled gypsy boots under it. He heard a slight cough behind him and turned to see Vim holding a folded stack of black cloth that was obviously for him. He took it from her and excused himself quickly, hearing the females start to giggle behind him.  
  
Slipping into a dressing room, he held up the fabric and let it unfold, catching anything loose before it fell to the ground. It was the Irken equivalent of a suit consisting of loose black slacks, a long jacket that buttoned up both sides of the chest instead of the center, and a black t- shirt that seemed to be the same material as the underside of Xanade's dress only looser. He stepped out of the dressing room and heard a slight sigh. He smirked and walked over to where Xanade now stood in her normal attire, a package in her arm.  
  
"You like?" he mocked, pulling her toward him slyly.  
  
"I like." Xanade answered, disengaging herself. "Go and change back into your normal clothes so Vim can ring us up and we can go."  
  
Zim was more than happy to oblige and in a matter of minutes they were out and headed back to their respective sleeping quarters to get ready.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At about seven forty Earth time there was a knock at Zim's door and Gir took it upon himself to answer the door. Xanade was standing there, R.D. and Die in tow, dressed up and ready to go.  
  
"Who's at the door Gir?" Zim yelled from his sleeping quarters.  
  
"It's me!" Xanade answered as she swept into the living room, giving a little signal for her Sir units to sit down.  
  
"Oh, I'll be right out, I'm almost done."  
  
In less than two minutes Zim was out of his room and in the living room, fixing his jacket nervously. Xanade stood and offered him her arm, which he took with a grin.  
  
"Is it okay if I leave these two in here with Gir? If I leave them alone they'll be at each other's throat in less than a minute. I have to get around to fixing their behavior modification chips soon."  
  
"Sure. You don't mind, do you Gir?"  
  
"No Master" Gir said oddly. "I don't mind."  
  
"Alright then you three. We'll be back in a few hours. Try not to blow anything up okay?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" all three Sir units said saluting.  
  
With a wary look backwards, both Irkens left the room and headed toward the banquet hall.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oh God, they're all staring. Is my dress ripped, do I look bad? Maybe I forgot to put on my-  
  
Xanade's train of thought was interrupted by a whisper from Zim.  
  
"I swear if they keep looking at you like that I'm going to kill them all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my fabulous little princess, they're looking at you like they want to have you for dessert."  
  
"Oh... and here I am thinking I look horrible."  
  
"You are most definitely more insane than you were before I left" Zim chided playfully.  
  
"You ain't seen nothin' yet" Xanade chirped in a voice disturbingly similar to Gir's. "Come on, let's go sit by Red and Pur and blind them with our amazing good looks."  
  
"You just enjoy torturing them, don't you?"  
  
"A girl needs a hobby, add to that the fact that I happen to enjoy watching them squirm around the other females and you've got all I need to be entertained for the evening."  
  
"Dear God, you're horrible. I love it!" Zim hissed, about to sit down before he was pulled back up again. "'Ey! Hands off the merchandise, I just bought this suit."  
  
The Irken guard glared at him and Zim didn't even bother to lower his head to the guard's level. Xanade had also been pulled to her feet, and was casting a suspicious look in Red and Purple's general direction. Purple, the more. eloquent (to put it nicely) of her brothers stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the feast for the first ever double champions of the Irken Fighters Tournament. These are our winners, my personal favorite Lady Xanade, and Invader Zim" from the way Purple said Zim's name, it was clear that the Invader, no matter how tall he was, was still low on his favorites list. Xanade scowled and Purlple immediately seemed to regret his choice of tone. "Would either of you like to say anything?"  
  
"I would like to say that, even though I feel as though I didn't deserve to win, I'm glad that neither of us won because then who would be here for me to talk to, just like old times."  
  
At those words the entire table cringed, remembering the unspeakable havoc those two could wreak together. Now that they were older it would probably be worse. The same thought seemed to hit Zim, because he cleared his throat and said:  
  
"However, since I will soon be leaving the planet, none of you will have much to worry about in the way of destruction. That is, unless someone makes Xanade mad and she goes on one of her little. rampages. so to speak."  
  
Xanade looked dumbstruck at this announcement and could only stare blankly ahead as she sat back down. Quietly, she ate her dinner at an alarming rate and sat down to wait for the dancing to begin. Mainly the adults in the room would dance and the two or three teenagers would sit around. Unfortunately, Xanade did not want an audience for what was about to go down, so her only choice was to ask Zim to dance. The Invader did not decline, but that was only because he could see something was seriously wrong. They waltzed into a slightly darkened corner of the dance floor and Xanade started talking.  
  
"So that's it? You come back, say hello, and then leave again? What is the matter with you males? Do you thrive on making my life as painful as Irkanly possible? God I can't believe you're leaving. Really, did I just piss somebody off in another life or something, 'cause all this shit only seems to happen to me, not anyone else."  
  
"Sometimes I forget how much your stubbornness gets in the way of you seeing things properly. If you weren't being so thickheaded right now, you would see that there's no reason we can't be together."  
  
"Nearly ten light-years of space between us is a good start don't you think? Oh, and, how about the fact that you're gonna be invading a planet for the next few-"  
  
"Xanade, would you just shut up and think already? You know how, and you have to get through that stubborn haze of yours to figure it out."  
  
Xanade frowned at him and pulled away, heading though the glass doors in one wall to one of the gardens. Sitting down under a hydrogen tree (think Titan A.E.) she waited for Zim to come outside before she spoke again.  
  
"So, do you honestly think there's a way?"  
  
"Yes, but only if you want to."  
  
"Zim!" Xanade screeched suddenly, cool reserve breaking. "Just tell me already! What do I have to do?" she asked, standing, and making a dramatic little gesture. "Beg?"  
  
At the same time, Zim said:  
  
"Why don't you just come with me?"  
  
Xanade gaped at him, eyes completely open, and broke out into giddy laughter. She hugged him and gave a loud squeal of happiness.  
  
"Sometimes I forget that you are the most brilliant man alive."  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm over that. All that matters is that you and I are gonna be together."  
  
In the shadows a slim figure hid behind a tree.  
  
"Oh how wrong you are Princess. How wrong you are."  
  
  
  
Ahhhh!!! Another chapter finally finished. Coming soon (hopefully today or tomorrow): Chapter four: Earthly Happenings (or How Dib spent his Summer Vacation). Thank you all for reading and see ya next time! 


	4. Earthly Happenings (or How Dib spent his...

1 All's Fair in Love and War  
  
By: Soleia Nova  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own them, would I need to write this? I rest my case.  
  
A/N: Okay, um, I need reviews people! Pleeeezzzeeeee review. I love the reviews I've gotten so far (I almost cried, really I did) and because of popular demand, here's the nex- (is shoved out of the way by Xanade).  
  
X: enough of her, just read more about me! (cackles insanely)  
  
S. N.: Uh, Xan? This chapter's about Vix.  
  
X: What? Ooh... wait 'till I get my hands on that pathetic little hyuumaaaannnn!!!! (cackles insanely).  
  
S.N.: Uh, Zi-im...  
  
Chapter four: Earthly Happenings  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dib!" Exploded the shout from the first floor. "You drank all the milk again! Get you ass down here and buy some more!"  
  
With a groan Dib stuffed his head under the pillow.  
  
"You don't want me to come up there Dib!" Gaz bellowed once again and with a sigh, Dib climbed out of bed and headed for a quick shower. After getting dressed he went downstairs, grabbed some money from their apparently endless stash and headed to the store to buy the damn milk. On his way, he noticed a moving van in the driveway of Mrs. Luna's house. Movers were bringing lots of gold, white and green decorations and furniture into the house. With a shrug Dib continued toward the store, still wondering who was moving in. The question was answered on the way back. He had crossed the street so he could see inside the house on his way back, and had been going across the driveway when...  
  
With a roar a motorcycle stopped just short of his right leg. The rider put one leg on the ground to keep the motorcycle up and the tinted glass of the helmet was pushed up. A pair of bright green eyes sized him up and a slightly accented voice asked:  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. You didn't hit me. Unless of course I'm delirious with pain and can no longer feel my legs."  
  
There was a giggle from inside the helmet as it was pulled off. The girl brushed a strand of maroon hair out of her face and smiled. The rest of her hair, honey-blond with maroon streaks and tips, swayed back into her face.  
  
"My name's Vixia. Everyone who wants to keep all their limbs calls me Vix. You?"  
  
"Dib. I live down the street" he turned and pointed. "The house with the- uh-oh- the very pissed off purple-haired girl in front of it."  
  
"Issat your sister? Doesn't look very friendly to me."  
  
"Trust me she isn't. She's also very violent when she hasn't eaten."  
  
"Hop on then" Vix said with a grin. "I'll ride you over and make sure she doesn't tear you limb-from-limb. How does that sound?"  
  
"Gee. lemme think. a ride to my house on a motorcycle ridden by a pretty girl. Heck, sure, why not?"  
  
"Get on the bike smart ass" Vix said with another giggle.  
  
Dib swung himself up onto the bike and put a hand around Vix's waist.  
  
"You might want to hold on with both hands" she warned and gunned the engine. The bike took off like a shot out of a twelve-gauge shotgun. Dib held on for dear life as Vix popped a wheelie and drove the bike like that the rest of the way down the street. Gaz looked a bit impressed as Vix lowered the bike to let Dib off.  
  
"Nice ride. How long you had it?"  
  
"A little over a year. Where I'm from you only have to be fifteen to ride one."  
  
"Cool. Wanna come in?"  
  
Vix tossed Dib, who was standing next to the door, a quick look and nodded. She swung her legs off the bike and made sure that it wouldn't topple over (lord knows she'd have a time picking it back up), and followed Gas to the door. Dib was in the kitchen now and was opening a box of cereal when it was snatched out of his hands. He turned to see Vix glare at the box, then deposit it on top of the refrigerator.  
  
"You guys got any pancake mix?"  
  
"It's in the cabinet next to your leg" Gaz supplied and Dib just stared.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Cookin'. I figure that, since you invited me in, I should at least be a good neighbor and make you some pancakes!"  
  
"You're crazy aren't you?" Dib said in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Oh yes, very much so. Neat don't you think?"  
  
Dib sighed and let Vix continue. Gaz hummed merrily and pulled out her Game Slave Ultra and started to play Alley Fighter. Vix seemed content to be there and in a short while two stacks of pancakes were set in front of the Membrane kids. Vix, hands on hips and a smirk to match said simply:  
  
"Dig in."  
  
"Don't you want any?" Gaz asked, feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"Already ate. So, you guys wanna come to my end-of summer party?"  
  
"The end of summer isn't for another month and three weeks."  
  
"I know that! You two are getting advanced invites. Are you gonna come?"  
  
"Sure. I could use a change in the routine."  
  
"Dib?"  
  
"I dunno... I think there's a Mysterious Mysteries marathon on that day..."  
  
"You actually know what day it'll be? Jeesh that's creepy. C'mon Dib you gotta come!"  
  
"We-ell... okay, sure. Sure, I'll come."  
  
"Good" Vix said looking at her watch. Her eyes widened and she gulped. "Though if I don't get home soon, I might be too damaged to throw that party! Gotta go, okay? I'll see ya when I see ya!"  
  
With that she ran out of the room at breakneck speed and they soon heard the sound of her motorcycle as it sped up the street. Once she was gone, Gaz turned to Dib.  
  
"You know the second she figures out what a dork you are, she's gonna drop you like a bad habit."  
  
Dib's face fell as he turned back to his food.  
  
"Shut up Gaz."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile on Irk...  
  
  
  
Xanade sat up in bed to find herself sorrounded by guards. She barely managed to focus properly before she was knocked unconscious. Two hours later, Xanade awoke in a large cell, completely unable to move due to the restraints on her arms and legs. Red and Purple were staring at her through a glass and seeing them she started snickering uncontrollably. The two behind the glass shared a confused look and asked:  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
The girl in the room only laughed harder and pressed a button on her wrist. The hologram shimmered away and they saw that the person in the cell wasn't Xanade at all, it was, in fact, Vim. With another giggle Vim finally quieted she gave them a slightly contemptuous look and slid her long metallic legs out of the restraints.  
  
"You didn't really think you'd catch her did you? That girl knows you two better than you know yourselves. She figured you'd be spying on her and Zim during the banquet, but she also knew that you wouldn't spy on her if she was speaking to another female, and better yet if that other female spoke to Zim. You two haven't a clue on how complicated that girl's brain is. But I guess that doesn't matter much, because by now she, and her ship, are probably gone by now."  
  
Red got the docking bay on an intercom. After a few minutes of angry yelling and a large amount of Irken swears, Red turned to Purple and said:  
  
"She's right. They're gone. Zim took his new cruiser too, probably docked it inside the 'Nebula' once they were far enough away."  
  
"Dammit!" Purple swore adding in a few more violently, and Red stepped back for fear of injury.  
  
"Don't worry Pur. As soon as they land She'll call home. I know that much. Then we can trace the transmission and go get her."  
  
"Fine" Purple said dejectedly. "Fine. In the meantime... What shall we do with her?"  
  
"Torture? Death?" a sudden gleam appeared. "The planet Blorch?"  
  
"No. No, I don't think so... Just... leave it to me. Leave it all to me."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"We did it!" Xanade screamed in delight. "I'm finally free! I finally get to do what I want when I want and HOW I want!" The girl did a little flip in her sugar-heightened happiness and turned to Zim.  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?"  
  
Zim nodded enthusiastically and gave her a sly smirk.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh no Zimmy! Nothing like that." Zim's face fell. "At least not yet."  
  
"I like the way you think."  
  
"Sweetheart, you don't know the way I think."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Seven weeks later, 7:40 P.M. Earth time  
  
  
  
Vix's stereo system could be heard all the way down the block as it pumped out techno, rock, r&b and even some hip-hop. The house was crowded over into the backyard by all the sophomores, juniors, and seniors that had come from all over. Dib and Gaz were currently commandeering the lawn chairs by the pool. Vix had disappeared for a while to replenish the chips and to set out and extra bowl so they wouldn't run out as fast. As she exited the house and walked down the back steps, she noticed something streaking across the sky.  
  
"Hey Dib, look!" she called, knowing the boy needed a pick-me-up because his 'alien' had gone missing. "It's a shooting star!" Then she noticed that the projectile in question was getting steadily larger and seemed to be headed straight for their city.  
  
"It's ZIM!" Dib yelled excitedly, standing up and grabbing Vix's hand. "Come on, let's follow it!"  
  
"Gaz, watch the party for me! Make sure nothing gets ruined!" Vix called over her shoulder as she was dragged into, then through, the house. With a sigh, Gaz stood up, grabbed a bat, and headed inside to do some crowd control.  
  
Dib and Vix meanwhile, had mounted the motorcycle and were following the ship's trajectory to one of the less populated areas in town. A smaller projectile suddenly launched from the big one and headed in the direction of Zim's old base.  
  
"Should we follow the big one?" Vix asked, bringing her bike to a stop.  
  
"Follow the little one! The big one is just a decoy. That's how Zim operates!"  
  
"You're the boss" Vix said as she revved the motor. "Now hang on kid, this is gonna be a little rough!"  
  
Vix ran the bike down a side street then did a slight jump over a small fence, and went down another alleyway, always keeping the ship in sight. It dropped suddenly, a few blocks down and Dib was now shouting directions to where Zim's base had been, Vix following almost every word to a 'T'. Soon enough she came to a screeching halt in front of a house larger than what Dib had described. It was in fact, neon green and purple, but now it was built less like a child's drawing and more like a two-story Victorian house with an attic, the roof of which was rapidly closing over a ship. Vix could feel her jaw drop at the sight of it.  
  
"Holy Hell! That is some really freaky shit"  
  
"Believe me now, don't ya?" Dib said smugly. "Let's wait for a while and see if Zim comes out."  
  
As if on cue, the front door opened and a disturbingly normal-looking boy stepped out and tied a little green dog to a tree outside. The boy had very tanned skin, short, spiky black hair and overly large blue eyes. He wore a bright red t-shirt, black vest, baggy black jeans and tough-looking black boots. He looked up, saw Dib and froze for a split-second when he saw Vix, who by now had removed her helmet. He gave them a smirk and a mock salute, the smirk widening. He turned to go inside and paused, turning to look at them, one gloved hand on the doorknob.  
  
"See you at school on Tuesday Dib!"  
  
Then, with a slightly maniacal cackle he went inside, slamming the door behind him. Vix turned to Dib, a disbelieving and slightly scared look on her face.  
  
"He's in our skool?" She asked, her voice nearly a screech.  
  
"Yep, and he's trying to take over the world! Don't worry though" at this he chuckled. "He's really, really BAD at it."  
  
"Well then" Vix said, placing her helmet back on. "I guess we have to stop him from getting good at it eh? C'mon, let's go back to my place. I have the strangest feeling that we shouldn't have left your sister in charge for so long."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Gaz? Where is everyone?"  
  
"They had to go home" came the answer from the couch, where Gaz was playing Vix's SlaveStation 2. "They did leave phone numbers though." The goth pointed to a pile of small shreds of paper and smirked. "It was mostly guys."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it! Finally, the next chapter is up. Don't worry, five and six will be up soon! I promise. I'm very sorry this one took so long but I've been majorly busy over the past few days. Read and review people, read and review! 


	5. New faces and Differences of Oppinion

All's Fair in Love and War.  
  
By: Soleia Nova  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first four chapters of my fic and realize that I'm serious when I say that I don't own Invader Zim, however much I would like to.  
  
A/N: The psycho little pseudo-demon wannabe in my head is telling me to learn to type faster so I'm spending every spare moment I have typing up the next few chapters. All I can hope for is a little downtime right before Christmas and then back to the fic (trust me, I'm not mad about this, just annoyed that I can't type faster)!  
  
  
  
Chapter five: New faces and Differences of opinion  
  
  
  
Xanade snarled as she snapped the outer casing of her alarm as it went off, indicating that it was time to get up. Sighing, she slid herself out of the chair she had fallen asleep in and headed out of the lab and into a cleansing chamber. Soon enough she was fully dressed and ready to go. Pressing on the hologram she would be using as a disguise, she turned to relay a few last-minute instructions to Die and R.D.  
  
"Alright you two, listen up. Die, I want you to stay up here and guard the house, R.D., I want you to go downstairs and be second defense in the unlikely event that anyone gets past Die."  
  
"Yes Mistress!" saluted both Sir units and with a slight grin, Xanade stepped outside and started her trek to Zim's house. She admired her reflection in a couple of cars while she walked, very satisfied with her human hologram. It showed a tall, thin girl with bright tangerine eyes, orange and black striped hair-the bangs hiding the fact that she had no ears- and a petite, upturned nose. She wore her usual dress of black and blue, the outfit with the slacks, and a small silver and orange-amber pendant around her neck. Finding Zim's house wasn't that hard, as it stuck out like a sore thumb, and as soon as she knocked on the door she heard a: 'Wheee-oof!' and a clank as Gir opened the door.  
  
"Hiiii pretty lady!"  
  
"Hello Gir. Is Zimmy awake yet?"  
  
"I dunno" the robot answered with a shrug. "Take th' elevator and see."  
  
With a slight smirk Xanade stepped into a small elevator hidden in a closet. She turned off her holo-watch as she stepped off the elevator platform and into the meticulously clean lab. She could very well see the tall thin frame of the Invader seated in a chair before a large console. With a grin she slid, snakelike, across the floor and up to the chair. She slid a claw along his face tenderly then with a disturbingly wicked grin, tipped the chair over. Zim's eyes popped open as he felt himself falling and barely had time to unfold his alternate legs. Barely. Zim glared down at the former Irken Princess.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't defective in some way?"  
  
"Why Zimmy." Xanade said, feigning hurt and rising up on her own spider legs. "What a terribly mean thing to say."  
  
Zim set himself down on the floor and grinned up at Xanade, who had taken to climbing the walls. He shook his head and laughed as she slipped and nearly crashed into the ground before regaining her footing. She swatted at him, missed and thwacked her hand against the console, which resulted in a long sting of Irken curses and another (successful) attempt to hit him. She folded her legs back into her pack and, after setting it upright, took the seat in front of the control panel.  
  
"So, remind me, why am I here again?"  
  
"You're here because I need to teach you how 'normal' humans behave, and I need you to know the answer to any question they might ask you."  
  
"Aw shiz. This is gonna take a while huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then can we at least order a pizza?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Dib it's been six hours! Can we take a break already? If Zim hasn't come out since he paid for the pizzas, which smelled really good by the way, what makes you think he'll come out now? It's six p.m. for chrissakes! I wanna go HOME!"  
  
Dib cringed as Vix screamed the last words, the fact that she was right behind him making it all the worse. He turned and glared at her and she glared back. Dib was the first to back down. He heaved a sigh.  
  
"Fine. Let's go. I think McMeaty's is still open."  
  
"Why don't I just kill myself now? God, that food, if it can be called that, is disgusting. I don't know how you can eat that."  
  
"Oh really? Then where do you suggest we go, Little Miss Smart Aleck?"  
  
"Wendy's" was the simple reply.  
  
"What the Hell's a Wendy's?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Dear GOD this place is clean" Dib said awestruck as Vix led him into the restaurant.  
  
"Nice lil' change isn't it? So whaddaya wanna order?"  
  
"Anything that's good."  
  
"That would be pretty much the entire menu then huh? Listen, I'll order, you go grab us a table on the balcony."  
  
Dib nodded and went off in search of a table. Before long he managed to snag one in a slightly dark corner by the large bay windows. He sat down and played with the napkins in the dispenser. He looked up a bit to see Vix coming up the stairs and for the millionth time that day, wondered why the Hell she hung out with him. A couple of guys catcalled as she made her way toward the table and set the trays down.  
  
"Boy am I glad you're not like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A brainless, hormonal, sex-obsessed loser" she answered, loud enough for the guys who had been ogling her to hear.  
  
Dib gulped a bit as they headed for the table and was about to suggest that they should leave when Vix stood to face them. Not wanting to seem like a wuss, Dib stood as well. The first punch flew through the air toward him and he cringed, awaiting the impact. It never came. He opened his eyes to find a pale peach hand in front of his face, and he heard the bones in the guy's hand crack as Vix squeezed. The guy first went pale then red with the pain and started screaming. Vix's eyes were narrowed to barely-visible slits in a disturbingly Gaz-like glare.  
  
  
  
"No one puts their hands on Dib. No one. Now, I'm gonna let you go and you are going to leave" her voice was tight with anger. "If you stay I will put you in blinding pain." She released his hand. "You can go now."  
  
Both guys turned and fled and Vix turned back to Dib. A rather shellshocked expression controlled his face and she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting him back down. Dib snapped out of it and gave her a look.  
  
"I think we need to discuss a few things."  
  
Vix sighed.  
  
"Fine. Just... not here okay? Can we go to your house?"  
  
"Why not yours?"  
  
"Grandma's teaching an aerobics class today and I seriously don't wanna see that."  
  
"Yeah... sure whatever. Let's just go. People are lookin' at us funny."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Vix knew that Dib was tossing her looks askew as he opened the door to his house. The Professor, as usual, wasn't there, and surprisingly, neither was Gaz. A note taped to the television explained why.  
  
'Dib,  
  
Went out to buy a new game cartridge. I'll be home at about eight.  
  
Gaz.'  
  
"Well that was friendly" Vix said, sliding onto the couch and propping her feet up a bit. The capris she was wearing rustled as she pulled her legs up. Dib took the opposite side, putting his feet up next to hers.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"She needed a new cartridge I-"  
  
"Not that Vix. You know what I mean."  
  
"Oh. Eh-he. That... that was... well... that was me being a protective little girl. I'm sorry if I, like, threatened your masculinity or something but... I'm just really, really protective of my friends."  
  
"That was protective? Jeez girl, remind me never to make you mad."  
  
Vix frowned.  
  
"What, so you're scared of me now?"  
  
"I wouldn't say scared exactly... Cautious is more like it."  
  
Vix rolled her eyes and twisted herself around so she lay the same way he did. Taking this action to mean that the subject was closed, Dib switched on the tv. Vix shook her head in annoyance and rolled over so that she faced the back of the couch.  
  
"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me at eight would ya?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Alright what is this?"  
  
"A 1986 Thunderbird convertible."  
  
"Good. Who is this?"  
  
"Former President William 'Bill' Clinton. Hail to the chief."  
  
"Alright. What's this?"  
  
"A bed you moron. Something I could use right now. We've been at this since yesterday morning. It's tomorrow already, let me get some rest! Or do I need to remind you what happens when I don't get my sleep?"  
  
"I don't think I ever found that out."  
  
"Yes you did. Remember what happened to the Mifelians?"  
  
"Oooo.... Now that you mention it... You know I think you've got it all pretty much down. Maybe you should go rest. I'll clean up down here."  
  
"Uh-uh-uh. You need your rest too you know. House, clean the lab. Zim and I are going upstairs."  
  
"What's upstairs?"  
  
"A bed on the second floor. There's only one though, so we might have to share..."  
  
A split second after this sentence she felt herself being carried up the stairs. Life was good....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Mornings suck..." Vix said to an empty kitchen on Tuesday, pulling a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. "Especially when it's the morning of the first day of skool..." she groaned at no one in particular.  
  
She poured herself a glass then brought it with her to her room. She shed her robe and pulled out a pair of flare jeans that were cut along the outside to her knees then tied with dark brown suede. She tossed on a white, low-cut peasant shirt with a fringe around the collar and three- quarter length sleeves, over which she pulled a pale blue, silver-edged corset. It was tradition for her to wear some crazy, though not so weird for her outfit on the first day of school. She thrived on it. She pulled her hair into its usual high ponytail, putting a spiked clasp on over the hair tie. Grabbing her bookbag and her tan suede jacketshe almost ran down the stairs before she remembered...  
  
"Duh! Can't go to skool without lunch money!"  
  
After said item was acquired from her secret money drawer (last one down, all the way in the back behind the hideous pink dress), Vix rushed down the stairs and into the garage. Pushing the button to get the door open, she rolled her bike out, closed the garage door and started it up. She was about to drive out when a voice called her name. It was Gaz.  
  
"Can I get a ride? I've always wanted to ride one of these things."  
  
"Sure" Vix answered, pulling the extra helmet she often let Dib use out of the saddlebag. "Put it on and hop on kid."  
  
"Don't call me kid" Gaz snarled as she pulled herself on. Her words were almost lost as the motorcycle roared and shot off down the street.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"There. The upgrade on your pack is done, just in time to get to skool a bit early."  
  
"Early? Why would you want to spend one more second than necessary in that Hellhole?"  
  
"So I can get my bearings. Know who's in charge and who call the shots. Gotta know who to get rid of too."  
  
"Sometimes, 'Nade, I wonder what really goes on in that head of yours."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Dib and Vix leaned against the railing of the Hi Skool building, waiting impatiently for Zim to arrive. When he did, they were surprised to see a pretty-looking girl walking next to him, speaking in low tones with a serious look on her face. Dib and Vix shared a worried look. As they ascended the stairs, Zim cast them a smug look and, following his line of sight, the girl sneered and glared straight at Vix. Vix froze for a second under the scrutiny of those insanely strange eyes, then, recovering herself, glared back as if her life depended on it. The bell rang then, and Zim and the girl headed inside. Vix and Dib followed not too far behind.  
  
"Who the hell is that?"  
  
"I dunno, wasn't she around last year?"  
  
"No. Zim doesn't consider humans worth associating with."  
  
"Maybe he mat her over the summer?" Vix queried uneasily as something rang out in the back of her mind.  
  
"No. I don't think so. I think this one might be an alien too."  
  
"Another? You never said anything about there being any other than just him!"  
  
"Vix there's a whole race like his! Of course there are more! There are probably other races out there too!"  
  
"Aw hell."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Alright class, settle down. I'm Mr. Morrow, and I'll be your homeroom and Biology teacher. My only rule is that you be respectful and courteous to your fellow classmates. Now I'll take attendance, and then I'll need a volunteer to pass out some papers. Alright, let's see:  
  
Zita?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Dib?" The teacher looked up at each student after they answered.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Letter M?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Spoon?"  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Andie?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Vixia?"  
  
"Here, and just Vix please."  
  
"Alright. Zim?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"That's nic-whoa! What happened to your skin condition?"  
  
"I had it treated over the summer" Zim said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh.. Uhmm. Xa- Xane-"  
  
"Save yourself the trouble. It's Xa-na-day."  
  
"Okay, Xanade. Rick?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Um. Oh dear GOD! Keef...?" the teacher asked fearfully.  
  
"Heeerreeeee!" said an overly cheerful voice and Dib watched in amusement as Zim stiffened and turned his head around nearly 180 degrees to stare at the back of the room. Once he saw what was there he hunched over his desk, half afraid, half disgusted.  
  
"Alright, now, I need a volunteer to hand out schedules. Anyone?"  
  
Vix and Xanade both raised their hands.  
  
"Alright. Vix, Xanade, why don't you both do it?" Mr. Morrow split the schedules into two piles and handed them to the girls. Zim pulled Xanade down and whispered something. She nodded and straightened up, proceeding to pull out Keef's schedule as an excuse. Once she got there, she hauled the boy up by the collar and made threats until the boy shook with fear. Then, she dropped his schedule on the desk and proceeded to hand out the rest, knocking Dib into the desktop in the process. Vix handed out her stack of schedules, and when she got to Zim she leaned down and whispered:  
  
"Don't push your luck, alien, 'cause now you have me to deal with!"  
  
Zim and Xanade pretended to compare schedules, knowing full well that all their classes were together due to Zim's high-class hacking. Dib and Vix had the same schedule as well, but only because they had wanted to spy on Zim. Now they had two to contend with. As the bell rang, the other kids streamed out of the room. Xanade and Vix struggled to get out of the door at the same time,and with a shove Xanade sent her to the floor on one side of the door. The same happened with Dib and Zim, and Dib wound up staring at Vix from the other side of the door. After picking himself up, he pulled Vix to her feet, dusting off his jacket afterwards. He glared at the retreating backs of the aliens and sighed.  
  
"This is gonna be a looong year." Vix agreed wholeheartedly, and together, they headed to class.  
  
  
  
Wheee!!! It's done! Yay!!! I know you're all VERY happy for me, right? Okay, now for the thankies! Payne (you sound like my kind of people!), Emily (thankyouthankyouthankyou!), Ztarlight again (I'm soo glad I'm not getting suckier), Gaz@ ~~~~~ (I LOVE the way you say 'kewl"), Luka7 (so much praise almost gave me a head explody), Tanok (I really like your name and thankx for reviewing). That's it for now. There's more to come soon. So don't change that channel!!! 


	6. Vix, Lies, and Dancing lessons

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
By: Soleia Nova  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Oh come on people! Seriously! Just think about it for a quick second!  
  
  
  
Chapter six: Vix, lies and Dancing lessons  
  
  
  
"- And as you know, the skool will be having its annual Halloween Ball on Friday the 30th. All students are required to at least buy a ticket, even if you don't attend. Also, if anyone has seen the janitor's keys, would you please inform him of where they are?"  
  
"Has he tried his back pocket where they always are?" Vix whispered to Dib, who snickered and resumed his drawing. She plucked an imaginary piece of lint from her black and gray striped leggings as she thought about the best way to ask Dib to the dance. Seeing that the bell was about to ring, she shrugged her jacket on and turned to face Dib, only to see that he had been replaced by half the boys in the class. She saw that Dib was glaring up at them all slightly dazedly from the floor and that the other half of the boys was gathered around Xanade's desk. She blinked, and, as soon as the bell sounded, the boys erupted in noise, each vying for her attention. Sighing she stood from her chair, gave them all a 'move out of my way' glare, and helped Dib get up off the floor. Turning back to the boys, she took a deep breath and yelled:  
  
"**SHUT UP**!!!"  
  
There was instant silence.  
  
"Now you all listen! As flattered as I am, why would you all assume that I would want to go to the dance with you? Did it ever occur to you, to **ANY** of you, that I might have someone in mind already?"  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked one of the bolder, if stupid, ones. "And who might that be?"  
  
Vix grabbed Dib by the arm and pulled him forward next to her.  
  
"Dib" she stated simply, and the crowd of boys burst out laughing.  
  
"No seriously, who is it really?"  
  
"It's him," Vix said very calmly, too calmly for someone who had just been yelling. "So you'll all just have to deal with it." Then she nearly dragged Dib out of the room. Once they were outside Dib started to laugh.  
  
"You know, I think they really believed you!" he snickered, struggling not to laugh too hard.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know. the whole taking me, of all the guys you could have, to the dance." he was still laughing.  
  
"Who says I was kidding?" Vix asked him, looking a bit downcast and biting her bottom lip. Dib stopped laughing and just stared.  
  
"Y-you were serious?" ~nod nod~ "Wow. No one's ever asked me out before." He gave a dry chuckle. "I'm usually the one getting rejected."  
  
"You're **rejecting** me?" (Uh-oh) "So, what am I, not good enough?" (Temper temper Vixie.)  
  
"That's not what I meant Vix. Your brain works on the bad things you hear too quick for your own good."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Dib just shrugged up at the sky and then, not knowing what the hell was wrong with him, he grabbed her shoulders and put his lips to hers, knowing full well this would probably result in a broken limb. He wasn't expecting Vix to kiss back, and he certainly wasn't expecting her to push him against the wall and press herself to him like melty cheese on a pizza (sorry, had to use that somewhere. Grinz. Plus I drew a picky of this!). When she finally pulled away, due to lack of air on both their parts, Vix blushed bright red and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Dib gave her a rather goofy-looking little smile that caused her to dissolve into giggles and lean on the wall next to him. She cocked her head away from him and sighed.  
  
"Should I take that as a 'yes' then?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"So you're telling me that's how Humans this age dance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And they do it in public?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I'm really starting to like this planet," the princess chirped. "Now all I gotta do is learn how."  
  
"Yeah. good luck with finding someone to teach you."  
  
"Ohhh. I think I can find someone." she said thoughtfully, turning to look at him. "I really think I can."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang and with a shout of: "I'll get it!" to her Grandmother, Vix jumped off the couch where she had been watching the TV and opened the door.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The door slammed shut. Then Vix heard a click as the lock opened, probably picked, and the door was shoved inward with amazing strength, making her fly into the opposite wall. Getting ready to fight if she had to, Vix picked herself up and faced the intruder. Xanade closed the door behind her and stood, hands on hips, head cocked to one side and a cocky smirk on her face.  
  
"Hello human." _Why, why, why am I doing this? She'll probably say no. And no wonder, what with everything I do to her...  
_  
"Alien. What the hell are you doing in my house?" _Business as usual I see. She won't even give me a chance. You can't get a word in edgewise...  
_  
"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by," Xanade snapped sarcastically. "I'm here because I need your help." _You have no idea how much I need your help._  
  
Vix gave a short, derisive laugh and looked at Xanade like she was crazy.  
  
"Why would I help you?"  
  
"Because I really need you to. Plus there's two hundred bucks in it for ya." _Ah money... the easiest way in the cosmos to get what you want.  
_  
"Two hundred bucks? Jeez, whaddaya want me to do? Set the gym on fire?!"  
  
"No." _Though that does sound like a good idea... Boy, this girl's more violent than I thought... Cool._  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I want you to teach me how to dance."  
  
Vix looked up at the amazingly nervous looking alien and sighed. Then she burst out laughing. Xanade gave her an indignant glare and snarled: "What's so funny?"  
  
"You! That has got to be the worst excuse I've ever heard!"  
  
Xanade looked offended, a look that was suddenly replaced by another. Vix stopped laughing. Why was she such a damn bleeding heart? That pathetic look Xanade had on her face wasn't helping.  
  
"Dib is not gonna like this."  
  
"He doesn't even have to know." That was easy... I hope she's as good as I think she is...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Here, have a soda. You look parched."  
  
"For your sake, I hope that wasn't an insult."  
  
"It wasn't. I just meant that you looked thirsty. Now drink the damn soda before it gets all. de-carbonated and stuff."  
  
Xanade shrugged and took a swig of the liquid in the can. She was surprised to find that it was sweet and very, very bubbly. She giggled as it went down her throat and there were tears in her eyes from drinking too fast.  
  
"This stuff is good."  
  
"Yeah well... I don't recommend you try any of the kind they sell around here. It's nasty!"  
  
"I'll take your word for it" Xanade replied dryly, sliding down onto the floor in a split. Vix followed, not wanting to be outdone in her own home.  
  
The door opened just then and Vix sighed and said: "Grams, I thought I asked you not to come in here while Xanade's having her- uh-oh... Uh, hi... Dib..."  
  
Dib stood in the doorway, large honey colored eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. He gaped first at Vix, then at Xanade, and then at Vix once again. His voice seemed to have been lost to the spectacle before him. Vix pulled herself up from her split and led Dib into the room by one arm, biting her lip when he drew away from her a little. She set him down as far from Xanade as she could manage and sat down in front of him, not surprised to find that he wouldn't look her in the eye. Xanade stood from her place across the room and locked eyes with Vix in the mirror. Did the alien girl look... sympathetic? Silently, so that they didn't even hear her footsteps, Xanade picked up the small bag she'd brought with her and headed for the door.  
  
"I-I think I'll be leaving now..." She said softly and locked eyes with Vix in the mirror again. "Good luck." She whispered and left the room like a ghost.  
  
"What. Was. That?" Dib asked tonelessly, and she could see him glaring down at the floor.  
  
"Um... I was just-"  
  
"Fraternizing with the enemy?" Dib suggested bitterly.  
  
"No. I'm teaching her to dance" Vix replied with a mirthless laugh.  
  
"That's a new one." Dib muttered. "And I suppose she's a fast learner too?"  
  
'Yeah. She is. Pretty graceful too. Nothing compared to me but... hey, we can't all be me."  
  
"Good thing too."  
  
"Okay, you're acting like I just painted you green and handed you over to the FBI for dissection! I'm only doing this because she's paying me. Otherwise I would have soaked her the second I had the chance."  
  
Dib snorted and looked up at her, normally large eyes reduced to slits. Vix shivered, the mere look making her nervous. Her green eyes went wide however, when Dib's own looked her over and he asked:  
  
"Vix? Why in the world are you floating?"  
  
Vix immediately dropped her feet so it looked like was crouching on her toes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing" Dib said, doing a double take. "Why Vix? Why?"  
  
"She's paying me."  
  
"Paying you? How much?"  
  
"Two hundred bucks. Can you believe it? All the people she could have picked and she came to me. I wonder why."  
  
"I'll tell you why" Dib snapped suddenly, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a small shake. "Zim is getting Xanade to use you to get to me!"  
  
"If that's what he's doing then it's working!" Vix barked, knocking his hands off her arms, grabbing his and pushing him down onto the hardwood floor. Dib's eyes widened and he stared at her. "You're acting like a total jerk Dib Membrane! And I don't like it one bit!"  
  
Dib blinked as her words hit home and the view he was currently getting didn't help. The pale gray tanktop she was wearing was V-cut with thin spaghetti straps and he could see the gentle curve of her chest as she leaned over him. He pinked slightly at his thoughts and she followed his line of sight- blushing brightly- and jumped so that she knocked the breath out of him and slid off his stomach, her back turned to him.  
  
"You're just like the rest of them" Vix spat, glaring at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Dammit Vix." Dib snarled, pushing himself into a sitting position. The now slightly shorter scythe of hair fell forward into his face and he moved to brush it away only to find another hand already there. Vix gave him a shy smile as her hand rested on his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," she purred, replacing her hand with her own cheek, which she rubbed against his like a cat. "I know I should have told you, but this is exactly why I didn't. It's not like she's my new best friend or anything. Not unless she does something spectacularly good and nice and- well. you get the picture right?"  
  
` Dib laughed and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just don't go off and try to force a peace treaty on her. At least, not without me."  
  
"Okay" Vix said with a giggle as she moved her face so that they were nose to nose. "You're still going to the dance with me though, right?"  
  
"Of course Vixie. Uh, I hate to ask this, but. what should we go as?"  
  
"Cat people" Vix answered automatically, closing her eyes. "All we need is some face paint and some cybernetic ears and tails. The paint we can get at CVS and there are probably some spare cybernetics in your Dad's lab."  
  
Dib thought about that for a minute while Vix lowered his eyelids with two fingers.  
  
"Alright" he said finally. "Cat people it is. Huh, it'll be like being in that movie 'Monkeybone'."  
  
"I always wanted to look like that drink server." Vix muttered and he could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips.  
  
"I bet you'll look great."  
  
"Just what every girl wants to hear." Vix purred and gave him a slow kiss. "I suggest that you go home and ask your Dad about those cybernetics. I still have homework to do."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Let go Gir." Zim snarled softly, trying to pull his favorite shirt out of the robot's hands.  
  
"It's my blankie master!" Gir squealed in a high-pitched voice, and Zim knew this would not end well.  
  
"Why don't you just let him have the damn thing and buy another one? Not that I would mind if you didn't..."  
  
Zim smirked and turned to the doorway where Xanade stood casually, one hand slowly undoing the zipper on her jacket. She tossed it onto a nearby armchair and fell into another, long legs tossed over the arm. She turned off the hologram and looked at him sideways.  
  
"Did you get the tickets?"  
  
Zim sighed.  
  
'Yes, though I don't know why you want to go to that stupid Stink-beast gathering..."  
  
"I wanna go..." Xanade whined cheerfully. "Plus, I gotta keep up appearances, and I really wanna show off my new moves..."  
  
"New moves?" Zim asked. "What new moves?"  
  
"Dancing-wise I mean" Xanade replied, fiddling with her t-shirt.  
  
"So that's what you've been up to lately, and how come you suddenly seem to know what every song is..."  
  
"Yeppers... Want me to teach ya?"  
  
"Sure..." Zim said warily. "I haven't got anything to do for the next few hours."  
  
"Better clear some space in your calendar sweetie, 'cause this is gonna take a few days..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"-But Dad, why not? It's not like you need them anymore! You developed better prototypes than those at least six months ago!"  
  
"I'm sorry son, but I've agreed to have these on loan to the Jamesonian Museum and I can't take the chance that you and your little friend won't damage them." The Professor answered briskly, not taking his eyes off the fluorescent plant in front of him. Dib turned and started walking away, muttering to himself kind of loudly.  
  
"Dammit Vix is gonna be mad. She's gonna have my head on a plate..."  
  
Professor Membrane nearly sawed the plant in half.  
  
"Dib has a girlfriend?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Vix slammed the side of her fist into her locker, slamming it shut and turned to leave when she was pinned back by two strong arms. She looked up into the sneering face of Josh Mason and scowled. She moved to push his hands off but found her hands pinned to the lower lockers by one of the other jocks. This one was currently trying to look up her skirt so she kneed him in the face. He staggered back, clutching his face and asked Josh stupidly: "Did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw. I think Miss Vix here needs to learn how to have a little respect for her betters, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah man! Teach her good!"  
  
"Oh I **plan** to..." Josh sneered and grabbed Vix's face roughly, holding it in place and bringing his lips to hers.  
  
A hand suddenly landed on Josh's shoulder and the brown-haired boy was spun away from her with violent force. Xanade stood in front of Vix in a slightly protective way.  
  
_What the hell...?_  
  
  
  
Xanade looked back at her and smirked.  
  
"You think I've gotten this far without kicking your ass just to let some dumb **boys** do it? **I don't think so**!"  
  
"Yeah, well they wouldn't 'ave gotten far. I can fight better than all of them!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
With a shrug, Vix pushed herself into the air, using the locker as a springboard, and landed a nice tornado kick to Josh's overly ego-inflated head. Xanade clapped and knocked her fist into the face of a boy who had come up behind her. He dropped like a sack. Josh got up and attempted to land a hit on Vix, who ducked, slammed her fist into his gut, and then, putting her hands in a double-fist, slammed him to the floor.  
  
"Nice technique Helix. Very nice..."  
  
"Yeah, well... I needed to hit something anyway. Dib's dad won't let us borrow some cybernetics for the Halloween dance."  
  
"What the hell do you need cybernetics for?"  
  
Vix raised an eyebrow but answered anyway.  
  
"We were going to go as cat people. Like the movie Monkeybone- wait. What am I saying. You've probably never even seen it!"  
  
"Yes I have! I saw it two weeks ago at Zimmy's. He enjoys those...comedy... thingies... that you people make."  
  
"I never would have guessed."  
  
Xanade suddenly lit up. She turned to Vix in amusement.  
  
"I can help with your costumes."  
  
Again, the eyebrow went up, this time nearly to the hairline.  
  
"No, seriously. I could do something like the time the boys turned themselves into bologna. Only... temporary. And **so** not involving lunchmeats."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You don't need to know. I'll bring it by your house tonight. Any particular type you want?"  
  
"Tiger-stripe would be good, black cat for Dibby..."  
  
"Done and done. I'll bring it by your house tonight and see if it works. Oh and Vix?"  
  
They were now at the bottom of the stairs, each about to go their separate way.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This conversation never happened."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Ooooo... I've got a tail..." Vix squealed happily, doing a full spin in front of her mirror. She was now a catgirl with mega-short blonde, black- striped fur.  
  
"I think the Dib-child will be very happy with this little arrangement, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes... At least, he'd better be. Am I going to have to pay you for this?"  
  
"Nope. But I'll only be giving you a hundred and twenty now."  
  
"Awww... alright. Sometimes I forget that you just re-he-heally don't like me..."  
  
"Whatever" Xanade said, rolling her large, orange eyes. "I'm outta here. I gotta help Zimmy with some laser thing. I swear, that boy's more like Big Red than he'd like to think."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
The night of the Dance.  
  
  
  
"Wow.. Vix. Are you sure you should go out lookin' like that?"  
  
"Why not? I think it looks okay."  
  
"And that's exactly the problem."  
  
Vix grinned stunningly and pulled on a strand of hair in annoyance. Damn things never stay straight. Dib was still getting dressed and insisted that both girls stay away from his room until he was ready. Dib had been more than hesitant to take the DNA shot. In fact, his exact words were:  
  
"Dear God, today I found out that my girlfriend is totally insane!"  
  
Having gotten these instructions over the phone, Vix hadn't argued. But this was way too long a time for a guy to be getting dressed. Pushing the sleeves of the black shirt she was wearing up to her elbows, Vix started up the stairs with a purpose, just as Dib appeared at the top of the stairs. Both stopped dead in their tracks and stared for a moment. Vix, who was once again covered in the striped blonde fur, wore a long-sleeved black shirt with laced up eyelets all the way down the front, tight black jeans, and her favorite, nearly knee-high, high-heeled combat boots. Dib, who was now covered in blue-black fur (can't you just imagine?), wore new- looking dark blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with the Batman symbol on it, his trench coat, and a pair of combat boots as well. The ears poking up through Vix's blonde hair perked up and she grinned. She grabbed Dib's hand in one of her gloved ones and pulled him down the stairs. She stopped in front of Gaz and grinned.  
  
"So? Whaddaya think?"  
  
"I think you're both nuts. You got the car keys Dib?"  
  
"Right here" Dib answered, dangling the keys from his hand.  
  
"Good" Gaz said, pulling up the hood of her tan Jedi coat. "Let's go. And try not to let anyone know I'm with you this time, eh Dib?"  
  
"Does this go for me too Gazzie?" Vix queries, feigning hurt.  
  
"You may be his girlfriend, but you're a lot cooler than he is" came the simple answer from beneath the hood and Vix grinned as she slid into the passenger seat.  
  
"Tunes anyone?" Vix asked rhetorically, turning on the radio and switching it to a loud rock and roll station. The latest Rob Zombie song came on and Vix bopped along happily. "Let's hit the road my peoples!"  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
The dance so far was going great. The teachers (owing to the fact that high skool teachers are better than other kinds) had pooled their money and made a best costume contest. The prize was a two hundred dollar gift certificate to Blueberry's, the best music store in town. Gaz said that, so far, they were killing the competition. These words seemed to cause an earthquake of limited proportions which no one but Gaz, Dib and Vix noticed. Dib spotted the only two people who could be Zim and Xanade across the floor and pulled on Vix's arm, gesturing in their direction. Vix raised both eyebrows and gave Dib a look. Zim and Xanade had come as their exact opposites, dogs.  
  
Or more accurately: wolves. Thought Vix with a slightly apprehensive hiss.  
  
"Why do I suddenly think we're gonna die?" Dib asked faintly, the grip he had on her hip tightening.  
  
"I don't know, but something tells me that this is why she's been so nice latel-" the rest of the sentence was lost as the earth gave a wrenching shake and everyone in the room toppled over. Xanade tossed her head up, making her holographic hair swing, and snarled in annoyance.  
  
"That had better not have been what I think it was!" She nearly yelled, and stood up angrily. Zim followed and was about to get on his communicator to contact Gir, but noticed that Xanade was operating something on her wrist. After a few seconds, she turned back to Zim, and Dib and Vix, now being close enough to hear, heard her mutter:  
  
"Planet Jackers. We should deal with them before they get us too far away from the main system."  
  
"What the **fuck** is a Planet Jacker?" Vix asked from behind Xanade, making the Irken girl jump a little and turn to glare at her.  
  
"None of your business you disturbed child, now go back to your little dance and let **us** deal with this nuisance."  
  
"Are you nuts?! It's my planet too, so whatever you're planning, you better count me in!"  
  
Xanade rolled her eyes but nodded and led them to the roof. With a few taps to her wrist communicator, the invisible bulk of the 'Nebula' soon hovered above them. Once on the main deck, Xanade was in charge and they all knew it.  
  
"Zim, find a breach in the holo-bubble and steer the ship towards it. Dib and Vix, I hope you have decent aim, because you're doing targeting."  
  
"Alright 'Nade, I've got a breach. I'll steer us through, but that's as much as I can do. You can take over from there."  
  
With a curt nod, Xanade looked over the information that her on-ship supercomputer was putting together on this particular ship. With a smirk, she immediately put Earth on the conquest map. In a matter of minutes they were in front of the significantly smaller Planet Jacker ship with Xanade standing officiously at the captain's chair. She pressed a button and brought up communications. Then, turning off her hologram, she told Dib and Vix to have the main guns target the offending ship.  
  
"Whaddaya want?"  
  
"I do hope you remember to whom you speak you worthless heaps of blorch intestines! I am Hecka* Xanade of the Irken empire and you are currently towing my planet into your sun!"  
  
"This one wasn't marked!" said the smaller creature defensively.  
  
"Check again." Xanade snarled, he voice leaving no room for argument.  
  
"He said it wasn't marked!" yelled the other creature, and Xanade's head snapped in it's direction.  
  
"Silence! I am in charge here, and unless you want to be blasted into a trillion nano-bits, I said **check again**!!!"  
  
Both creatures winced and checked. Their eyes widened in surprise and they gulped.  
  
"Like I said. **My** planet. Now tow it back and I won't hurt you."  
  
"Yes'm!"  
  
Once the earth was back where it was supposed to be, Xanade turned back to the screen.  
  
"Isn't it so much better when you listen to your superiors? Vix, Dib, blast them."  
  
"But you said you wouldn't hurt us!"  
  
"…I lied."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Where have you two been?" Gaz snapped. " They're about to hand out the prize!"  
  
"-And the winners are. Vix, Dib, Zim and Xanade? What the-? Oh well. Kids, come on up and get your prize!"  
  
"You know you're not so bad," Vix muttered to Xanade as they walked onstage.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself. for a human that is."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: * Hecka: Princess or Empress.  
  
  
  
YAY!!!! Finally chapter six is done! Coming as soon and as fast as I can type them are chapter seven: Merry Merry Cristmas Baby, and chapter eight: .And happy New Year! Please read and review! Ja ne Minna san! Or as we say in Spanish, Hasta luego!!!


	7. Merry, Merry Christmas Baby...

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
By: Soleia Nova  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter and the next are gonna be shorter than my other ones, but there's a good reason. You'll find out what it is soon enough. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, especially katterree for her more than enthusiastic reviews (you love me, you really love me!), also, much thanks to Diartemis (me likey your stories), hoheehum (hee.funny name), Nyxie (I've never gotten a review with a kudos in it. Yay!), Invader Kim (It rocks? Cool.), OJR (nice enthusiastic review, just how I like), and to her greatness, Amethyst Soul (It's good to hear from ya kiddo.). Anyways, I hope you all read this and Merry Christmas everybody!  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Merry, Merry Christmas Baby...!  
  
  
  
Paper airplanes flew through the air in room 202 as the last half- hour of the day began. Students rearranged themselves to be closer to their friends and couples stayed close together, the girls usually on their boyfriend's lap. There were, however, some exceptions, as in the cases of one Miss Vixia Helix and one Mister Dib Membrane. Even Zim and Xanade, who were prone to saving their PDA's (Public Displays of Affection) for when they were in private, were sitting close together, heads close and laughing over something Zim held open in his lap. Their teacher, Mr. Morrow, was currently attempting to get their attention. Finally, Vix got up on her chair and hollered:  
  
"QUIET! MR. MORROW IS TRYING TO TALK YOU DUMBASSES!!!"  
  
There was immediate silence.  
  
"Thank you. Mr. Morrow sir?"  
  
"Yes, uh, thank you Vix. Well, as you all know, Christmas is coming soon, and I thought it would be fun if, before Vacation, we had a little party and..." He pulled out a bowl. "Secret Santa!"  
  
Faces all over the room lit up as the teacher passed around small slips of paper.  
  
"After you all have written your names on the paper, Vix will come around and collect them. Before the bell rings, you will each come up and pick a slip of paper; the first paper you get is the person you have to get a gift for. Do you all understand?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Morrow..." chimed the class innocently, knowing full well that all types of trading would be going on the second they left the classroom.  
  
  
  
Vix was smiling as she collected the papers, and she seemed to linger at the desks of Dib, Zim, and Xanade, concentrating on the slips of paper she picked up off their desks. Xanade looked after her through narrowed eyes.  
  
_She's up to something. I can feel it._  
  
  
  
Vix plopped back into her chair, then, almost as an afterthought, lay down across Dib's lap. The boy blushed, but didn't move her, and instead ran a hand through her dark, golden hair, grinning as she gave a mock purr and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. Exactly ten minutes before class was due to end, Mr. Morrow started calling for people to come up and draw a name. One by one they all went up, a few groans ensuing from those who did not get anyone **close** to who they wanted. Vix grinned as she dug her hand into the bowl and within a second, the slip with Zim's neat scrawl on it was in hand. As soon as she sat down, Dib showed her that he had gotten Xanade, while a few tables away, Zim was fuming because he'd gotten Dib and Xanade had Vix.  
  
"Well, I know what I'm getting **her** for Christmas." Dib snarled as he picked up his books. "Maybe I can rig up the gift box so that it slams a water balloon into her face when she opens it."  
  
"Dib!" Vix said in shocked annoyance. "Where's your Christmas spirit? Is that how you would like to be treated by whoever got you? It's the time of the year when people forget their differences and enjoy their lives! So no you can't water balloon her."  
  
"Not even a little one? I mean, I can make sure it won't hit" he made a line in the air around his middle. "Above that line."  
  
"You keep that up and you won't be able to get your hands on any part of me **below** that line. **Do you understand**?"  
  
Dib gulped and nodded his head, trying very hard not to grin at her ultimatum. She gave him one at least every other day, and though most were still standing, he was sure this one wouldn't.  
  
"And I can tell by the look on your face that you think I'm kidding. I'm not, and if you try me, you're gonna be a very **sad** little boy during vacation."  
  
"Uh-oh. You're really not joking huh? Well. I guess I can get her something that won't hurt her. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that you and I need to go shopping tomorrow, 'cause I've got Zim. Now come on, we're gonna be late for our late lunch with your dad."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Zim growled angrily as Xanade pulled him trough the human shopping complex, insistent on getting the Dib-human and his mate suitable presents for that stupid thing at skool. The worst thing was that, while shopping, Xanade acted like any other normal teenage girl. (I shudder to think.) This had so far resulted in nearly three hours of him being dragged through nearly every store in the mall, and yet she had found **nothing** she thought would make a suitable present for him to give the Dib-monkey. They reached a small store in a corner of the mall and Xanade immediately perked.  
  
"That looks like the kind of place that sells stuff Dib would like" she said, and he had to agree. The windows were tinted and you could barely see the dark silver lettering that said 'Dark Spiral.' Dragging him inside, and through the aisles, she finally stopped in front of a shelf with a smile.  
  
"I think this'll do," she said handing him the item. "Now why don't you go pay while I go back and get something I saw earlier for Vix." It wasn't a request. (More like a royal edict. ~snickers~.)  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, when she didn't find him at the cashier, she headed outside and looked around until she spotted him heading into a place called 'The Mirrorball Arcade.' Sighing she followed him in, dropping the small shopping bag into her pack, looking to see where he'd gone. He was standing in front of a machine, putting in coins as if he meant to play. Stepping up next to him, she saw that it was a shooting game and put in her own set of coins to play. She couldn't grudge herself a small smile as she shot down strange, distorted creatures in the game. Now **this** was **fun**.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Vix glared at the Vid-screen from under her eyelashes, feeling that, if she could, she would rip Professor Membrane's lungs out. The man had **promised** to be at the restaurant to have a late lunch with her and Dib, so he could 'get to know her.' Bullshit. By now she had almost come to expect it, and that just wouldn't do. Gathering all her nerve, she looked up, pretty smile blazing on her face.  
  
"So, Professor, you **will** be home for Christmas, right?"  
  
Dib gave her a sideways look and shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I have a new energy source to create by Christmas Eve and I'm not even halfway done."  
  
Something snapped.  
  
"**What**?" Vix snapped, standing up out of her chair and leaning her hands on the table. "You won't be home on what is **probably** the biggest family holiday of the year? (Next to Thanksgiving of course.) You're not even going to be there when your kids open their presents?" By this time she had gotten hold of the floating Vid-screen and was shaking it for all it was worth. "How can you possibly do that? How can you **not** come home for Christmas?"  
  
Nervously, Dib grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into her seat. She sat there huffily, arms and legs crossed and face turned to the side, away from both Dib and the Vid-screen. Dib shrugged helplessly at his father, who looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh. Dib raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.  
  
"Regular spitfire isn't she son? Just like your mother. She refused to let me get away with that as well."  
  
Dib's eyes widened. His dad **never** talked about his mom.  
  
"So does this mean you'll be home for Christmas then Professor?" Vix asked, turning slightly.  
  
"How about a compromise. Let's say I. work all Christmas Eve, but I stay home all Christmas Day?"  
  
"Really Dad? You mean it?"  
  
"Yes son, I mean it."  
  
"Alright then Professor, and so you know, you're all coming to Christmas dinner and there's nothing you boys can do about it."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Friday, December 21st  
  
  
  
"Alright kids, it's time for the gift exchange, so everyone get up and give your person their gift and then we can start the party."  
  
  
  
Dib stared fearfully as Zim approached him and tossed a nicely wrapped present in front of him. Zim seemed surprised however, when Vix stopped him with a little smile and handed him his present, which was just as neatly wrapped as the one he had given Dib. Raising an eyebrow Zim took it and sliced the paper off neatly with one sharp claw. Inside was a small black palmtop with the Irken symbol emblazoned on the back. He gave Vix a quizzical and slightly amused look and the girl just shrugged modestly, a smile playing on her lips. Xanade approached, knocking Zim in the back of the head playfully. Xanade grinned and handed the human girl her gift, which was wrapped in paper that looked oddly like the little Gir creature had picked it out, for it was composed of piggies with fake antlers on. Vix grinned back and prodded Dib to give Xanade her gift, which was wrapped in pale green with holly berries and silver bells. Both girls opened their presents at the same time and made impressed little noises as they did. Vix's gift was a small, silver edged, crystal cube with an ever-changing mist inside, hanging from a thin silver chain. Xanade's gift was something similar, a thin hard crystal circlet that went around her neck and was obviously full of mercury, because the liquid floated along inside like silver, sometimes gathering in the attached blue glass orb on the front.  
  
"Oh it's so pretty..." Vix breathed softly, fingering the cube, the inside of which immediately turned a light, sparkling blue.  
  
"I'm afraid I must agree" Xanade said, fastening the circlet around her neck by the solid silver clasp.  
  
"Yeah, well... I suppose this isn't too bad. For a human that is..." Zim admitted, sliding an arm around Xanade.  
  
Vix grinned and looked up to find a branch of mistletoe floating in the air above them. She pointed at it, and with sly smiles, all four followed tradition and each kissed their own boyfriend or girlfriend.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Vix looked out the side window as the bell rang and nervously adjusted the hem of her Santa dress. Along with it she wore red felt boots with white fur trim and one inch heels, along with black leggings that went under the dress. With an only slightly nervous sigh she opened the door to greet Dib, Gaz and the Professor. With a finger pointed up at the mistletoe over the doorway, she gave Gaz and the Professor each a peck on the cheek and gave Dib a short, sweet kiss on the lips. Everyone hung their jackets next to the door and Dib noticed that there were two jackets more than there should have been.  
  
_She couldn't have.._. he thought as he entered the dining room and saw both aliens sitting at the table, smiling jovially. He stopped short and pulled Vix back into the entryway for a 'private word.'  
  
"What are they **doing** here?'  
  
"Well I couldn't very well have left them to sit at home alone like they were planning to!"  
  
"'...And you know this **how** exactly?"  
  
"I just do Dib... Now come on, the food's getting cold. And I don't want to hear a single **alien** comment during dinner, okay? We're all here to, for lack of a better expression, eat, drink, and be merry."  
  
"Alright, but you're gonna owe me big time for this..."  
  
"I know... and don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you **too** bad when I pay ya back...."  
  
Dib sighed. With her that could be either a good thing or a bad one...  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Professor, goodnight Gaz..!" She paused to give Dib another kiss. "Goodnight suga'-doll, and thanks for keepin' your promise."  
  
"Anything for you Baby Girl, anything for you..." Dib replied, kissing her forehead and starting home, looking back once to wave goodbye.  
  
Zim and Xanade came out of the house, for her grandmother had insisted on giving them a couple of plates of leftovers. Vix smiled cordially and mock curtsied.  
  
"Later guys. Hope you had a nice time, and it was **really** nice to have you over." She then actually had the guts to lean over and hug them both. "Merry Christmas you two..."  
  
Dumbstruck, both aliens said goodbye dazedly and headed down the block, Zim's arm around Xanade's slim, leather-clad shoulders. With a smirk, Vix headed inside, and closed the door, muttered a victorious:  
  
"Yessssss..!" and pumped her fist into the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Awww... The fluffiness is killin' me people. I almost forgot at the top but also thanks tons to Dara, Jen and Cicero (you guys are **hilarious**), Ztarlight once again (you **so** rule), Payne (The freaky shit part **was** pretty funny wasn't it?), and Katterree thrice more for her majorly hyper and happy reviews. 'Till next time my dilated peoples (Rap band reference, sorry.)!!!


	8. ...And a Happy New Year

All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Soleia Nova  
  
A/N: Hello everyone, Sol here. Thank Jhonen inspiration has struck before I went completely Schizoid. Many thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. Replaced this chapter and corrected the errors in chapter seven, so I'm a happy person now. Devilkitty and I made up, so no one has to see me rant or anything. Anyways, let's get this party started!  
  


Chapter Eight: ...And a Happy New year!  
  
  
  
Dib walked into Vix's room on New Year's Eve day to find his girlfriend dancing aroung her room with the vacuum on, her walkman blaring, and singing at the top of her lungs. With a smirk he stood at the door to see how long it would take her to notice that he was there. There was a small pause in her disturbingly on-key screaming, and she turned towards him, eyes barely open.  
  
"Come in if you're gonna. Otherwise you can wait downstairs until I'm done." He'd started to step in when she added: "Oh, and, take off your shoes. I'm almost done with the carpet."  
  
He did as he was told, albeit slowly, which he knew drove Vix nuts. With a playfully exasperated sigh, Vix yanked him into the room, nearly making him drop his shoes onto her meticulously clean carpet. She tossed him onto his bed and went into cleaning mode again, now singing along to Limp Bizkit's 'Break Stuff.' Dib leaned back into the vast array of pillows that covered the head of Vix's bed. Vix executed a fast spin down to the floor and grinned up at him as she switched the vacuum off. Dib allowed her a small spattering of applause before sitting up in the large feather bed.  
  
"Y'know this thing is **unbelievably** comfortable right?"  
  
"Why yes... yes I do..."  
  
"And you also know that there is an, as you so often put it, 'unbelievably kawaii hottie' in it right now...?"  
  
"Yeeesss..."  
  
"So...what're you gonna do about it?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing unless you take that damn trenchcoat off."  
  
The coat was off in less time than it took her to blink. With a grin, Vix grabbed one of Dib's legs and pulled him off the bed and jumped on it herself. Dib looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not exactly what ya had in mind, eh babe?"  
  
"Not even. So what's up? Doin' anything today?"  
  
"Didn't plan anything special."  
  
"Good" Dib said mischeviously. "'Cause I did."  
  
Vix's eyes lit up and she leaned over the side of the bed on her elbows, her usual sly smile in place.  
  
"Really..? And what might these plans be..." she purred leaning over the side further and leaning over him, her hands on either side of his chest. "Exactly...?"  
  
"You'll see..." he answered, pulling her upright. "You'll see..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Dib let got of Vix's hand and moved to stand in front of her, pulling her blindfold with him as he went. Vix gasped in amazement as she gazed upon the empty skating rink. In the center, a two person table was set and the skate rental was open, obviously just for them. Vix squealed in delight and ran down the small slope to the edge of the rink, Dib not far behind. She leaned onto the railing and waited for him to catch up. She pulled him over as he slid to a stop next to her and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"You, my dear baby boy" She started as Dib led her toward the skate rental, "have got ot be the best boyfriend in history."  
  
"Yeah, well, you know... I try."  
  
"Good thing you do too. I was starting to think you'd forgotten that my birthday's right at twelve oh five..."  
  
"Me? Forget? **Never**," Dib said, standing at the edge as Vix did a few spins around the rink.  
  
"C'mon Dibby! Skate with me!"  
  
Dib rolled his eyes and skated in next to her. Vix smiled, grabbed his hands and spun him around in a circle a few times, laughing loudly. Dib smirked and pulled on her arms, nearly making her crash into him. Vix spun away in the other direction and jumped into a triple axle. (Is that right?) Skating back over, Vix proceeded to give Dib a few tips on the finer points of skating, trying to teach him to skate backwards while holding on to a partner in front of him. After a while Vix started to get cold, asking to go inside to somewhere nice and comfortable. Dib winked at her and led her to a table, and Vix noticed that the air around it seemed to shimmer. Once she got within four feet of the table, she noticed that the air was a lot warmer.  
  
"Heat bubble" Dib explained, pulling her chair out for her. "Courtesy of my Dad. Cool huh?"  
  
"**Very**. So, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Your favorite: Chicken Brioche with mushroom sauce."  
  
"Mmm-mmm good! Let's eat, I wanna finish in time to count down the New Year."  
  
"Not to mention your birthday."  
  
"Yeah..." Vix giggled. "That too."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Vix shook her feet off as she entered the Membrane house an hour before New Year's. Dib took her coat and hung it next to the door along with his.  
  
"Go on and sit down" Dib said, pulling off the blue cardigan he was wearing. "I'll go make some hot chocolate."  
  
"Thanks babe" Vix said, kissing his cheek. "I'll go put on the MTV party."  
  
Vix wandered into the living room and picked up the remote. Plopping down onto the couch unceremoniously, she turned on the TV and started flipping the channels. Once she landed on MTV she leaned back against the cushions and yelled, in her loudest voice:  
  
"Gaz, get down here and be social for Chrissakes! We won't bite, I promise!"  
  
"Maybe not me, but each other maybe," Gaz retorted as she appeared suddenly at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"You know that it scares the dear sweet bejeebus outta me when you do that right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So why do you do it?"  
  
Gaz merely shrugged.  
  
"Gotta get my kicks somehow."  
  
At that moment Dib came in holding a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate on it, and at Vix's annoyed look, Gaz grudgingly took one and settled in next to her brother and his girlfriend. They sat in silence as they watched the festivities in Times Square, only speaking when the ten second countdown began, and only then to follow along. Even Gaz was in a good mood, and one of her rare genuine smiles, however small, was plastered on her face.  
  
"...Three, two, one... Happy New Year!!!" The three teenagers bellowed and indulged in a quick hugging fit, Vix and Dib having the traditional New Year's kiss. After about two minutes, Gaz thought it her duty to see if they were still breathing, and proceeded to punch both of them in the arm. Vix immediately sprang up and assaulted her with one of the couch pillows, starting an all out war. After a good fifteen minutes, both girls happily collapsed on top of Dib, who after realizing that resistance was futile, let them stay on their perches, and pretty soon, the tangled mass of arms, legs and attitude fell asleep on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Whaddaya think? Good, bad, stupid? Let me know (nicely), and I'll be more than grateful for your opinion. Thanks, and keep reading for the next installment. Peace out and Happy New Year everybody!!! (Pops open Champagne and dances around with bottle frothing over her hand.) See ya!


	9. Power Surge

All's Fair in Love and War

By: Soleia Nova

Warning: I'm fittin' ta start the fire **now** folks! You think you've seen it all? Well get ready, 'cause I'm bringin' the ceilin' down on your so-called 'reality'. So be prepared to… well, you can't prep for this. Trust me. So, anyway, I hope you like where this is going, if you don't, then tell me. But do it nicely or I'll kick your butt. I got the idea for this chapter while watching one of my cousin's X-men: Evolution tapes, you know, the title, so let's hope that works out okay. Thankies… As I write this I'm almost going to lunch so pardon if there are foodstuffs here and there. Speaking of which…(grabs a Pepsi and a large ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise sandwhich and starts grubbin'.) *With mouth full* Go on, read, I'll talk to ya at the end of the fic!

Chapter Nine: Power Surge

Vix sat up in bed, breath ragged, her nightshirt clinging to her skin damply. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as she groped for the switch on her bedside lamp. It wasn't there. Sighing wearily, Vix snapped her fingers, making the lights come on and she nearly screamed. Everything in her room, except for her carpet, was hanging from the ceiling. Kneeling on her bed and trying to keep her voluminous hair out of her eyes, Vix concentrated on mentally directing every piece of furniture back to its proper place. When she finally got back down to earth, she jumped off her bed, opened her door and bellowed:

"Grandmother!!!"

There was a slight wooshing pop as her grandmother appeared behind her. 

"Grams, I've told you a trillion times not to do that! You could give me a heart attack!"

"Sweetie, I'm the one who should be complaining about heart attacks. I'm nearly fifty years older than you."

"And yet you teach an aerobics class, no? How can you complain?"

"Just like your father… always have to have the last word. Now, what is it that you felt you had to knock my eardrums out for?"

After explaining the situation with the furniture and tossing in another couple of 'incidents' that had happened in the last few days, Vix sat quietly while her grandmother paced back and forth across the floor in front of the bed. Finally she stopped, looked up and spoke.

"It's obvious what this is of course."

"It is…?"

"It's nearly time for you to become a full Aerian."

"What? B-but I'm not ready! I'm only seventeen!"

"That means that, so far, you'll be the youngest member of this clan to become one. I always knew your mother was a good choice for your father."

"Grams, the first week they were married, you put a time lock spell on Mom. She couldn't move in real time for nearly a month!"

"Oh, I was just being overprotective. Your father was my only son you know…"

"Of course I know! You only tell it to Aunt Jenice and Aunt Athame at every family reunion."

"And now you're becoming an Aerian before any of their children! See, I had a right to be proud, didn't I? And now you get to sit in on the Aerian meetings we have… You'll be too you to help make any decisions of course… but still…"

"Aww Grams…! Those meetings are boring! You said so yourself."

"I only said that so you would stop trying to sneak in like you did when you were nine!"

"I knew I heard Samba music in there!"

Silva Luna grinned at her granddaughter, the lines in her face deepening.

"I thought you had an expedition with Gaz today. You're already going to be late."

Vix glanced at the clock and did a double take.

"Twelve fifteen! I'm supposed to go meet Gaz in fifteen minutes! I'll never be ready in time!"

"Yes you will…" her grandmother laughed, flicking her wrist in Vix's direction. "_Accelerus_!"

"Hyperspeed! Coolthanksgrandma!"

"You're welcome" she called after her, shielding her face from the wind Vix had kicked up. "I think…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What about this?" Vix questioned, holding up a deep blue shirt with a skull on it and black and white striped sleeves.

"Grab it" Gaz deadpanned from her place two racks away, where the clothes seemed to be moving themselves, so focused was Gaz on the game. 

"Gaz!" Vix yelled, half angry, half perturbed. "Would you please stop playing that damn game and actually look up to see what I'm picking out.

" 'Cause five minutes ago, I tossed a bright pink and lime green T-shirt in there and you didn't even seem to notice."

One of Gaz's eyes twitched.

"Lime green?"

"And pink!"

"Vixie, unless you want to be in traction for the rest of your natural life, I suggest you put that shirt back."

"Yes master!" Vix chirped, rummaging through the stack of clothes and pulling out the aforementioned shirt, then tossing it aside to land neatly on top of the rack.

"Come on you deluded little crackhead, let's get outta here. I've had all the shopping I can handle."

Vix shrugged and grabbed the clothing, making her way to the cash register waveringly. As soon as all was rung up, Gaz paid with part of her allowance, which in Vix's opinion was **more** than any teenage girl should get in a week. Laden with shopping bags, they trudged out to the food court to grab a bite. Ten minutes later, after everyone had been instructed as to who it was they were dealing with, Gaz and Vix sat at a corner table in the food court, each with quite a large amount of pizza in front of her.

Vix tried her best to suppress the urge to knock the video game out of Gaz's hands, for she was playing with one hand and eating with the other. Finally, after beating the game for the second time that day, Gaz closed the gameslave and finished the rest of her pizza in a quick, unceremonious fashion. 

"Where to now?" Vix asked as they loaded the bags into the car Gaz and Dib shared.

"How about we stop at the house, change into some fresh clothes, and head to that under twenty-one club in town? I hear their DJ is bangin'."

"Bangin'? Gaz, honeey, have you been watching 'Tales from tha Hood' again?"

Gaz merely rolled her eyes and got into the car, sticking her tongue out at Vix as an amused afterthought. Starting the car, Gaz gave Vix one glance of warning as she peeled out of the parking space at breakneck speed, causing her brother's blonde girlfriend to cling to the dash like her life depended on it. 

"So are you coming?" Gaz asked, peeling around a corner without so much as a blink.

"Only if you stop driving this thing like you've got a deathwish...!" Vix yelped when Gaz realized that she had missed the turn and executed a 180 back in their direction. "**As**. **In**. **NOW**!"

"Alright, Alright," Gaz grumbled good-naturedly, a small grin breaking out on her usually expressionless features. The violet-haired girl eased her foot off the gas and parked smoothly in her driveway. "I'll pick you up in about a half hour."

"Sure." Vix was suddenly stuck by an idea. "Hey Gaz, you mind if I invite someone to come with?"

"As long as it's not Dib, go right ahead. **I'm** not the one who'll have to hang out with 'em."

"No prob. Trust me, this'll be fun!" 'At least, I hope so..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Alright let's go!" Vix said as she shut the door to her house, making sure the door was properly shut. Her long, sleeveless green shirt fluttered behind her like a jacket, the front parting over her stomach and slit in half down the back. Under it she wore a light green halter top, and mid-calf length black jeans with gold trim. "Move over and lemme drive" Vix said authoritatively, pushing Gaz over to the passenger side gently.

"So, who'd you invite?" Gaz asked as they drove toward a part of town where the houses were large and grand, and the back and front yards were enormous. Gaz smoothed the front of her purple spiderweb dress as Vix drove.

"You'll see" the older girl replied, apparently trying to sound mysterious. She failed miserably. 

"Right..." Gaz once again stared out the window, fingering the neck of the black turtleneck she had on under her dress. The pull-on sleeves she had on over the turtleneck were striped black and purple, as were her leggings, as Gaz didn't believe in wearing skirts and dresses without something on underneath. It didn't seem right to her. They stopped in front of a pretty big house and Vix honked the horn. Once. Twice. Then twice more in quick succession. The door opened and the too-tall lanky figure shouted something into the house before starting down the front steps toward the car. Xanade stopped just outside the car and looked back up at the house, where two small figures were waving from a window. Studying Xanade, Gaz noticed that her little backpod seemed to have dissapeared, making her look disturbingly more normal than usual. The electric blue corset shirt and light blue sleeves looked strangely good with the dark blue dress pants and short, black sarong she wore around her waist. Xanade looked altogether grateful as she climbed into the car, opening the door and sitting down with her legs crossed, all in one swift movement.

"Hit the gas, I can't believe you still use fossil fuels by the way, as hard as you can. I don't want R.D. to suddenly feel like tagging along."

Vix complied with a smirk of obvious mirth and pushed her foot onto the gas as hard as she could. Gaz could only glance uneasily into the rearview mirror once in a while, the blue-clad girl watching the streets pass, the streetlights illuminating her face eerily, making her bright tangerine eyes seem to glow. They had to park two blocks away from the club because any street nearer was already crowded beyond capacity. As they strolled up to the door Gaz seemed to hesitate. Vix slid one of her arms through one of hers and pulled her inside, putting the index finger of each hand up.

"No turning back now...!" she sing-songed with a smile. "Besides, you did **not** nearly kill me just to bail out on me at the last millisecond."

In front of them, Xanade was currently threatening a trio of guys out of their table in a voice that was barely audible, yet it apparently carried well because they evacuated immediately, leaving the table clear for the girls. Gaz smirked.

"You know, having her around might not be so bad after all."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once they got Xanade to loosen up about dancing insuch a public place, she was actually a lot of fun to have around, and she had Gaz in stitches during her breaks, telling her about the mishaps and.. -ahem-... *adventures* she'd had with Zim when they were both younger. Vix and Gaz pooled their knowledge of what had happened between Zim and Dib when the green boy had first arrived, and between the two of them, were able to make Xanade clutch her sides and nearly fall off her chair. Gaz was asked to dance with a guy that looked nearly identical to Jhonny Depp, so of course she said yes (hey, even Gaz has weaknesses, see the end for an explanation). Vix grinned as they started playing the dance mix of Rob Zombie's 'Dragula' and hauled Xanade to her feet.

"C'mon your alien-ness, let's dance!" Vix said, Xanade being near-dragged behind her.

Using a combination of the things she'd been taught and what she saw going on around her, Xanade fared pretty well, and Vix had to keep hiding behind her because some guy would **not **leave her alone. Finally, Vix yelled over to Xanade that she was getting a headache and needed a drink. Offering to get it for her, Xanade turned and glided up the small set of steps out of the dance floor and over to the bar. Vix had returned to the table by the time the drink had been poured, and as Xanade started back toward the table, she had the sudden feeling that something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Vix was now clutching her head, nearly sobbing with what Xanade presumed to be pain. That's when it happened. A pulse of transparent green light blasted out of the center of Vix's forehead, causing everything it passed through to start floating, though people seemed immune. The music stopped and now Xanade could hear Vix chanting something in a language that she'd never heard, her voice tight and strained. Xanade once again started her trek towrd the blonde, abandoning the now-useless glass and leaving its contents floating in mid-air. She was stopped dead in her tracks however, when yet another pulse wave came from Vix, who was biting her bleeding lip to keep from screaming in pain. The people in the club were starting to stare now, and the Irken felt it was her duty to keep them from doing anything stupid. So, going with the first thing she thought of, Xanade climbed onto a table and yelled:

"The cops are shutting this place down! Everybody run, quick! They're arresting anybody they see!"

Sreaming, the people in the club evacuated, leaving quite a few trampled in their wake. Gaz now joined Xanade in trying to bring Vix back to reality, finally succeeding with a sharp slap across the face. Vix looked up in surprise, eyes going wide as she glimpsed the now deserted and decimated club. The furniture had stopped floating when Gaz had slapped her, and had crashed to the flood leaving dents and gaping holes in many places. She stood up dizzily, swaying a bit and gripped a toppled table for support.

'What happened?" she asked groggily, like a person who had just woken up from a bad dream. The cut on her lip had been starting to heal, but the second she spoke it split open once again.

"Do the words: 'walking disaster' mean anything to you?" Xanade snapped, grabbing Vix's arm and slinging it around her shoulders, motioning for Gaz to take the other side. "Let's get out of here before those useless policemen of yours **do** show up."

"Good idea" Vix agreed weakly, and stumbled along until they put her in the passenger side, where she sat with her head leaning heavily on the window. 

"You think she's okay?" Gaz asked, taking the wheel while Xanade took over the entire back seat.

"She's fine. Probably just worn out. We should get her home."

"We? Whaddaya mean **we**? I'm dropping you off and getting her home myself!"

"Listen you presumptuous little dirtbag-"

"Would you two **please** stop fighting? I'm getting a headache again…"

Knowing what would probably happen both girls shut up.

"Thank you," Vix said, sitting up straight as a rod and looking around at both of them. "Now if it pleases the court" she started, holding her hand up, palm flat and facing up, "I suggest we all just…" She gave a puff of breath and a fine, gold dust settled over her companions before disappearing. "Forget it happened." 

Gaz shook her head and looked around for a second, even though her eyes never seemed to leave the road.

"What were we talking about?"

"How stupid Zim and Dib act sometimes" Vix supplied with a grin and listened as Gaz launched into a full narrative about 'boys and their stupidity'. Vix sat back and relaxed, painfully unaware that her little magic trick had not worked on Xanade. They dropped her off, and as she exited the car, Xanade leaned over to the open window on Vix's side.

"I know what you are…" she whispered menacingly. "But I wonder: does Dib?"

Vix whipped her head around to see that she was already disappearing through her front door. Scowling, she tossed in a CD and turned the radio on full blast.

__

If she tells him… oh God, I don't know what will happen

Holy Shittles that's some suspenseful crap! Wonder what'll happen next? If you really wanna know, then look out for the next chapter: Revelations. Ooo, spiffy, and, as always, Review or I'll Spork you to death and set the characters from my (in the works) JTHM fic on ya! 


	10. Revealed...

All's Fair in Love and War

By: Soleia Nova

A/N: Back again! Whoo! Yeah babay! All right, I love the reviews from the last chapter ('I could say kiss my ass, but you're not worthy.' That cracked me up!) Anyhoo… I really love that so many people like my fic; it just makes me feel all warm and gooey inside, like a Pop Tart! Anyway, Here's Chapter…10?! Holy crap! Whoo-hoo! It features both Irk and Earth, so you know it's bound to be chock-full of off-the-wall goodness. So? Don't just sit there! Read already!

Chapter Ten: Revealed…

Xanade opened one orange eye and glanced over at Zim. _Finally_ she thought, sliding out from under his arm and creeping out of the room as quietly as she could. She took the auxiliary elevator to her lab and booted up the com system. 

"Computer, dial the Massive, Tallest Purple's private quarters, delete all surveillance viruses and this time, patch me through **quietly**!"

Xanade waited, tugging her antennae nervously, while the computer complied to her request. As soon as the vid-screen came on she blurted:

"Pur, I hope I'm not waking you up calling at this hour but-" she stopped. Purple was indeed in bed, but he was far from asleep. In fact, he was wide-awake and staring at the doorway to his right that led to the room he and Red used for downtime. The other side of that room was connected to Red's quarters.

"Oh krill*…" she heard him mutter before Red marched angrily into view.

"Well, well, well… what have we here? I'm surprised you didn't call earlier 'Nade, I was expecting you."

"Since when the Hell do you know?" Xanade asked, swearing violently in her mind.

"Oh for about a couple of Macros* now. It's only been… what, three days since you last called. Impatient aren't you?"

"Who told you?" Xanade snapped acidly, putting her hands on the console in front of her and leaning forward on them. 

"What makes you think anyone told me?"

"Gai* I don't know…maybe it's the fact that you can't string two bits of digital data together much less find one of **my** hacks. So once again, and then I'll be **really** angry big brother, **who** **told** **you**?"

"I did" came the voice from behind her, and Xanade turned to find Zim there.

"Zimmy? What the Hell is up? **Why** would you tell him?"

Zim's eyes narrowed and Xanade raised and eyebrow. Zim **never** got mad at her.

"Because you promised you wouldn't call them. Either of them."

"Z, I **had** to! You know how Purple worries. He gets totally…lais*…"

"So? You could have told me! At least then I wouldn't have gotten so pissed!"

"Uh guys…?" Purple started.

"Stay out of this!" Both of the Earth-bound Irkens snarled, not turning away from each other.

"But 'Nade!"

"I said stay out of it Pur!"

Purple finally snapped.

"He's got a tracer program running!" the Tallest yelled, and Xanade turned around slowly.

"He's got a **what**? That's it! I'll deal with you two later! Computer, terminate transmission!"

The screen went blank on Red's murderous glare and Purple's self-satisfied smirk.

"Transmission terminated, line with the Massive has been closed. Will that be all?"

"Yes computer, for now at least, thank you." She turned to Zim, who by now was backing away slowly, trying not to incur any more wrath than necessary. "Now as for **you**…" she hissed, and suddenly, manacles shot forward out of her pack and wrapped around his arms and legs. "It seems as though I'll have to teach you how to **behave**…"

Zim gulped. This was definitely going to hurt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Vix

I sidestepped the ball that had just been tossed at me then brought my hands around to my back and caught the next one. Taking my place at one end of the open floor they were using to play the childish waste of my time, I tossed the ball at my unsuspecting victims with an easy, if violent, attitude. It had been eight days. Eight days exactly, and still, Xanade had said nothing to Dib, which was a given. After that power surge at the club, grandmother had drained most of my power with a dry chuckle and a sly:

"Welcome to the ranks kiddo."

Now that I had converted to full Aerian, it would be a while before I could control all my powers fully, not to mention the fact that I would have to get a hold on any new ones that popped up. Sighing, I slammed the ball at the last person standing and headed for the sidelines with a bored yawn. Xanade grinned at me from the benches, arms slung around Zim's slim neck. Normally, something like that wasn't allowed, but since everyone in the school, including the teachers, was afraid to tell those two otherwise, nothing was stopping them. Scary how much being that damn tall could affect the way people looked at you. They probably didn't look at it that way though. Xanade had mentioned once during class that where they were from, the taller you were, the more respect you got. What a way to separate the good from the bad... although Xanade certainly seems to live up to the standard. Though **how** she got that good at all the things she seemed to be able to do I'll never know. Sometimes I wonder if maybe those two are older than they let on…

* * * * * * * * *

"What are you doing?" Gaz asked as she watched her brother and his girlfriend climb out his window and onto the roof. 

"We're gonna watch the meteor shower" Vix asked, motioning for Gaz to pass her the thick blanket that lay folded on the bed. "You want to join us?"

Gaz shook her head.

"Nah. Stargazing isn't really my thing. 'Sides, there's an arcade battle at the mall in a bit. There's someone there who needs to pay the piper."

"Should I feel bad for whomever this person might be?"

"Not really."

"Alright then. Good luck Gazzie" Vix said with a wink, upside-down outside the window. "Try not to hurt anyone, okay?"

"I'll try. Can I borrow your motorcycle?"

"Sure, just… promise not to try and run that Keef boy over this time. You have any idea what the damages would cost me?"

Gaz laughed and caught the keys between two fingers as they flew through the air toward her.

"Thanks V. Later geek."

"Bye Gaz!" called both voices, one sweet, one sarcastic.

"And she calls herself my sister…" Dib grumbled, watching as Gaz slung her leg over the motorcycle and made the motor roar to life. She waved, though Dib was sure it was mostly directed at Vix, but he waved back anyway, and she sped off down the street.

"You have the laptop?" Vix asked settling down and wrapping part of the blanket around her legs.

"Yep, and it's set to receive" Dib replied, plugging in the splitter and both sets of headphones.

Suddenly, a transmission, a slightly static-y one, started to come through both sets of headphones. Xanade's voice came through, sounding smugger than she had any right to.

"Hello Vix, Dib. Zim has informed me that you two are the **only** ones in the city tuned in to the Irken broadcast frequency, so I know you're the only ones hearing this. Dib, this message was meant mainly for **you** to hear. The fact that Vix is hearing it as well is just a neat little bonus. See the thing is... I was just wondering if you'd ever noticed the vast multitude of strange things that seem to happen when Vix is around. If you haven't then you need to take a closer look." by now Vix was stiff with terror, only half-aware of what the alien girl was saying. "Now Dib, if by now you haven't clued in to what I'm implying, then I'll just have to **tell** you. Your girlfriend, normal though she may seem, isn't what you, or Vix **herself** in fact, seem to think. I've noticed that when she goes into one of her little trance-fits, she starts speaking in a language that seems to be a new dialect of Eryan (synonyms, yay!). I'd heard rumors about a lost Eryan expedition, but I never thought much of them. Until now that is... But I digress...! It seems, and may I add what a **delicious** irony this is, that your girlfriend seems to be the thing you, apparently, hate the most. Oh if I could see the looks on your faces... Well, this broadcast will repeat twenty seconds after the previous one ends until morning. I suggest that you take that time to... soak it in." Then, in a disgustingly bright and cheery voice she chirped: "See you at school **Lovebirds**!"

Boy and girl stared at each other, Vix's face horrified beyond belief and Dib's half-shocked, half-calculating. Quickly Vix leaned forward and pressed her lips to Dib's briefly before disappearing in a gust of shimmering wind. Dib was still at a loss for words.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Back at Zim's home base, Xanade spun in her chair and cackled giddily, a cruel intonation to the pretty laugh. Zim stood to the side in front of the console, leaning back on it casually.

"You are so **hot** when you're evil..." he hissed as Xanade revolved to a slow stop. He moved forward as if he meant to do something but was held back by one of Xanade's spider legs. The sharp point nearly pierced the skin, but Xanade knew exactly how much pressure to apply to let it hurt like Hell without running him through.

"...and **you** are still on probation my little Kaiche*... So I suggest that you don't make me extend it for another three weeks, understand?"

"Yes'm!" Zim cocked his head sideways at her and smirked. "If I'm allowed to ask, why'd you do that for?"

"I dunno. I needed to vent after Big Red's stunt yesterday, and what better way than on the earthling and the Eryan."

"That's another thing. I didn't know you spoke Eryan."

"There's a lot of things you don't know Z-baby. A girl's gotta have her mystery... besides we **were** apart for nearly three Sivaas*. What do you expect?" Xanade shuddered. "I can't imagine having to work on Foodcourtia for that **long**. Ugh… Just the thought makes my skin crawl…" She noticed Zim trying to move again. "Uh-uh. You're not gonna move until **I** say so, and **I** say you don't move until… two a.m."

She smirked and started toward the elevator to her bedroom.

"Have fun now…"

And now, some vocabulary:

Krill: an Irken swear, loosely translates to 'fuck.'

Macro: a span of Irken time, equal to about a month Earth time.

Gai: a term of annoyance, means the same thing as 'gee' or 'jeez.'

Lais: used to loosely mean babyish.

Kaiche: an affectionate term, means dearest or beloved (awww… cute…)

Sivaa: another span of time, equal to at least a century Earth time.

Oh Jeebus she's **bad**! He-he, wouldn't wanna get on 'Nade's bad side…Oh well, folks, looks like this book's almost at its end, so be on the lookout for the last two chapters, and then the Book of War. Concerning the cancellation: (smears on war paint) Oh it's **on** now! But before I launch myself into any nondescript battles, I have to tell you to wait for chapters eleven and twelve: Emergency Frequency and Recruiting. Until later, Love you all, Soleia…!


	11. Emergency Frequency

All's Fair in love and War

By: Soleia Nova

A/N: Oooo… Sixty reviews…! Okay, I hereby announce a contest. Whomever is my… let's say 75th reviewer can ask me to either do a one-shot (though I doubt is will be just that) or a fan art. Either way it's good, no? Anyway, thanks to all who've reviewed, and at the end of this fic, there'll be a thank you page just for y'all!

Chapter Eleven: Emergency Frequency

Membrane household- Thursday morning, before skool…

"She hasn't talked to me all week Gaz. I'm really starting to worry."

"You should be. She hasn't been herself. I think she's still scared that you don't like her 'cause of what Xanade said."

"What? Why would she think that? She didn't know herself, so how was she supposed to tell **me**?"

"Well, if I was in your position, I'd corner her and make her listen. She **needs** you to talk to her Dib, because there is no way in hell that I'm playing the go-between."

"Alright, but if she uses those killer mind-powers of hers, I'm using you as a human shield."

"See, that's just the kind of thing you **shouldn't** say when you talk to her. Now hurry up and get in the car, we're gonna be late, and you know how much it irritates Dad when they call him from skool."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vixia Helix was not a girl to be messed with when she was both late for skool and in a very bad mood. She wasn't a girl you messed with anyway, but some people refuse to understand that. That's why, when she slid across the front lawn as fast as she could go without running, no one but the stupidest of jocks came up and stopped her. Who? None other than Josh Mason. He reached a hand toward her waist only to have it grabbed and broken. She left him whimpering in pain on the quad. Inside the building, stragglers parted to let her through like the Red Sea. She was unstoppable… at least she was until she ran straight into Xanade and was knocked off her feet. Xanade looked at her contemptuously and sneered:

"Pathetic weak little creature…"

Vix had her up against a locker, hand around her neck, in less time than it took the Irken to blink.

"You, me, after skool, Delaney Park. I'll show you **weak**."

She let her go and Xanade stumbled back against the lockers, rubbing her throat.

"Hmph. Stronger than she looks…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At lunch, Vix sat all alone at the table in the farthest corner from the entrance. No one would bother her, and she wouldn't bother any of them. Someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Hey there pretty lady. This seat taken?"

She turned to see Dib and Gaz standing behind her. Gaz smirked a bit.

"**Any** of these seats taken?" 

Vix went from wide-eyed and in shock to ecstatically happy in less than a second. She shot up out of her seat and hugged them both, arms thrown around their necks. She pulled away and let them sit down, tossing her tray of over-poked food into the trash. Gaz was the first to speak, although she sounded worried.

"You're not really gonna fight Xanade, are you?"

"I have every intention of fighting, and I have every intention of winning. Don't try to tell me to do otherwise." Vix's voice sounded dead, and her eyes never met theirs.

"Just so you know, I'd be more than happy to help" Gaz offered, changing course rapidly.

"…and if you need any water balloons" added Dib, making Vix smile once again, a hint of relief showing in her face.

"I know, I know," she said. "I'll ask **you**."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Vix gave a short karate yell as she assaulted the punching bag set up in the back of the skool gym with a vengeance. The popular girls, who had been discussing when to jump Vix and beat her down, suddenly though better of it as the girl emaciated the third punching bag in less than a half hour. Sighing in annoyance, Vix whistled for the teacher and asked to go outside and play football with the boys. After taking a look at the mass of sand and polyurethane at her feet, the teacher nodded and turned back to attend the rest of the class. Outside, a volley of laughter greeted her when she announced that she was playing with them, which soon stopped because she had sent one boy flying through the air at least twenty feet when he wouldn't let her in the huddle. The boys made more than enough room and, a satisfied Vix became the new quarterback. A half-hour later she was one of the few still standing, most of her teammates had been taken down early and she had reciprocated every one. She had even tackled one of her **own** teammates, but only because the boy had tried to get Dib down and out. Unfortunately, he didn't know how strong Vix really could be, so he tried to stop her, only to get launched into the endzone. The period ended and the boys hobbled inside, casting dirty looks at Vix who only raised an eyebrow as if to say: 'You want some of this?' 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vix waited patiently in the near-empty park for Xanade to show up. Most of the town had somehow heard about the momentous fight and they (the teenagers) had ordered that no one was to interrupt this. There was a sudden movement to her left and she turned in that direction narrowing her eyes angrily. Xanade stood there, wearing clothes that looked like something out of a video game and Vix could barely suppress the urge to smirk, keeping her face a stone-cold mask. She herself wore something that looked designer, all in shades of green and gray, watching the alien pace back and forth in front of her. Smiling chillingly, Vix hovered in the air, legs crossed, as Xanade tried to catch her by surprise with her whip. Vix simply moved to the side and, pointing her hand palm-up at Xanade, said:

"_Parais_."

Xanade froze in her tracks and was floated over to where Vix now stood smug smile on her face.

"You **do** know that I could replace all the blood in your veins with water without a second thought, right?"

Xanade's eyes opened all the way in shocked surprise.

"That's what I thought. So listen, I have a... proposition to make. Will you hear it, or will you die?"

"I'll listen..."Xanade muttered snappishly, looking down at the ground now that she could move again.

"Good... Now, as you know, Dib seems to think that you want to take over this planet. I however, have the distinct feeling that you want to do nothing of the sort. So here's what I think we should do. **You** tell Zim to keep his psychotic plans of world domination as just that: plans, or else I fry you both alive from the inside out. And I'll do it slowly too" she sneered, looking sideways at her, "I'll change your blood bit... by bit... until you both **beg** to be taken out of your misery..."

Xanade looked at her eyes still wide open. This girl was insane! Not just that, homicidal as well...! She would have done well at the academy. That was beside the point right now however... Xanade nodded and turned around halfway and then stopped, turning back to Vix.

"You know, if you were Irken, you would control the planet by now. You and me would have been very good friends if you were...."

"Too late for that now" Vix hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. "So I suggest you get your things and **get going**, before I change my mind about letting you live..."

She turned her back and Xanade blinked, not knowing whether to leave or try a sneak attack. That dilemma was quickly laid to rest.

"Try to kill me now and I will destroy you down to the last atom of your being, then bring you back and put you somewhere where you will suffer a thousand painful deaths."

Xanade wasn't the kind who needed to be told twice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Unbelievable... Irken princesses aren't supposed to give in to **anything**! Damn that girl and her stupid omnipotence... I'll go show **her** who's **really** in charge...!"

Xanade was about to turn around and leave when an alarm rang through the house and a screen came down in front of the door. Xanade hurriedly shut the door and watched as the screen went from its normal frequency to...oh God... the emergency frequency. Rev, the head secretary of defense and one of Red's most trusted advisors, showed up on screen.

"Attention all Invaders! The Irken Empire is under attack! All invaders are to report to Conventia immediately for assigning and weapons issue as well as a briefing on the attacks! This is Defense Secretary Rev, signing off!"

"Oh hell..."

Well... I've done it again! Not only did I give you a cliffhanger, but this is almost the end of this book! One more chapter to go... and then it's time for War... Sooo... if ya want me to keep writing, then review and I **will**. Oh and, shameless plug here, go read my Young Justice fic, I'll be really fraggin' sad if ya don't (guess who sez **that**?). By the by, I've got and account on www.side7.com, so check out all my kickass fanart. There are some pics from this fic and some from my others and just random stuff! So what are you waiting for? **GO** already!


	12. Recruiting

All's Fair in Love and War

By: Soleia Nova

Okay, okay… whew… I'm **so** sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long, but here it is… the final chapter of Book One. I can only hope you like it.

Chapter Twelve: Recruiting

****

Vix

The first thing that I wanted to do when Xanade showed up at my door was slam it in her face. Then her emotions hit me like a ninety-five mile an hour baseball and I let her in. She apologized, in a strangely sincere manner, about announcing to Dib what I was just to be spiteful. Then she asked if I would help her. My first question: 'help you with what?' She poured it all out to me, ending up nearly sobbing on the couch in my room, her tears an odd shade of crystalline pink, which sidetracked me for a while, my thoughts wandering as to how different she and I really were. When she finished, I couldn't help but relate. She was about to lose her whole family to something they had no fault in. Okay, so her brothers were tyrants, but at least they were good-natured ones. Well, at least Purple was. I'm sure Red wasn't in the least worried about his own safety. She looked at me hopefully, at least, that's the expression her hologram showed while I was mulling it over. Finally I sighed and stood, holding out a hand.

"When do we leave?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"You're doing **what**?"

"I'm going with them Dib. I can't let that happen to them. I think I might ask my friend to come along… he just made full Aerian a few days ago. Younger than me too… Grams wasn't pleased, at least, not until I left the room…"

"Vix, are you forgetting that this is the same…girl… who's tried to kill you at least twice this year?"

"Three" Vix corrected offhandedly and Dib groaned.

"Well… I can't let you go alone… I'm coming too!"

"So am I" said Gaz who, though their whole conversation had been strangely quiet.

"No you're **not**!" snapped both Vix and Dib at the same time and were immediately grabbed by their collars and pulled forward so that they were face to face with Gaz, whose eyes were narrowed into their former, intimidating slits.

"I'm coming. I'm leaving my game Slave here and I'm **coming**. There is nothing you can do to stop me, and you both know it."

Dib and Vix exchanged a look. They knew better than to argue with Gaz when her mind was made up. They both nodded at once and she let them go with a satisfied smirk.

"Now, how do you prep for a trip to outer space?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Vixia Helix!" called the principal from the outside stage, the preceding graduate descending the stairs slowly. Vix grinned and stood, the gold of her cap and gown glinting in the sunlight. Her hair, temporarily up in a chignon, gleamed in an empowered manner as she strode across the stage to receive her diploma.

She grinned into the audience as she switched the tassel on her cap to the opposite side and walked down the stairs to resume her place with Dib and Gaz, who had already received their diplomas because they had arranged the names in reverse alphabetical order. Sitting down carefully she looked at the hovering screen that had Professor Membrane in it and grinned.

"So, what do you think of Dib being made Valedictorian sir?"

"I'm **very** proud Vix! I always knew the Membrane line would exceed all expectations!"

"Meaning…?"

"I'm glad, because otherwise, he'd have been grounded until college."

"About that dad…" Dib started. "I'm not sure I'll be going to college next fall. Hell, I'm not sure I'll be **here** next fall…"

"**WHA**T? Oh, where did I go wrong…?"

Vix interrupted, knowing the Professor was about to launch into one of his long, overly dramatic speeches.

"Sir, none of us will be here next fall. In fact, we won't even be on the **planet**."

"What?"

"Yeah. You know that 'alien' I've been raving about since the seventh grade?"

"Yes. My poor, insane, genius son…"

'Well, his race is involved in an intergalactic war and Vix, Gaz and I are going to go help."

"Is this true Vix?"

"Yessir! Absolutely. We can call them over if you want…"

"No need. No need. Has Dib given you your present yet?"

"Dib, you got me a present? I thought we agreed we weren't going to do that!"

"Dad!" Dib whined, but his father had already turned off the camera.

"What's he talking about Dib?"

"Can we wait till after? It's kinda personal."

"Okay..." Vix whispered cheerfully, already having read his thoughts and knowing what it was.

Shortly after Dib's speech as valedictorian, which consisted of the words: "It's over, we're free, enjoy it!", he asked her over to the evacuated stage and cleared his throat a few times before saying, as if in a hurry to get it, and his turn down, over with:

"Vix...willyoumarryme?"

It took her a few seconds to register that Dib had actually gone through with it, a few seconds he would have taken as a refusal if he hadn't seen the happy expression that suddenly bloomed on her face as he stood.

"Of course!"

"Wha-?" Dib asked intelligently, still unsure of whether he had understood her correctly or not.

"I said: of course I'll marry you silly!" Vix exclaimed and pulled him close. "This has got to be the happiest day of my life so far!

"You have no idea how glad I am that you said yes..."

"Oh I know Dibby honey" she murmured, pulling his face down to hers. "Trust me, I know..." she said against his lips before surrendering to her first kiss as the future Mrs. Dib Membrane.

"Kinda makes you wanna get hitched, don't it Xan?"

"You wanna?"

"Sure, hell, why not?"

"You're serious?" Xanade asked, eyes wide, as Zim leaned over and put his forehead to hers.

"Yeah. But...maybe not now. It's **their **event now."

"Right, right...don't wanna go stealing their thunder now do we?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vix waited on her roof for Dib and Gaz, two days after graduation, the night they were to leave. Beside her, her friend Jake sat quietly, his dark eyes scanning the sky in his usual silent manner. The news that his help was needed had come as no surprise to him. His dreams had foretold of a great adventure, and here he was, ready to embark into space. He had met the two Membrane siblings the day before, along with the alien princess and her boyfriend. Their height had fascinated him, and when he had asked why they were so tall, they had simply shrugged. Vix motioned for him to follow as Gaz and Dib climbed up on the roof and stood next to them.

"You guys go ahead. I have to do something before we leave" Vix told them, and without argument, Jake set up a hover-sphere around them, heading for Xanade's vicinity. Zim's house had been taken down the previous day, leaving no trace of the alien's time on the planet. Jake sat outside and waited for Vix, constantly keeping his senses peeled in case Dib and Zim got in another fight. 

__

Well, argument really the boy thought, shaking his head in amusement as they started up on a harmless subject: food. _They wouldn't fight. Vix and Miss Xanade would kick their butts._

He looked up as a familiar motorcycle roared into the driveway and Vix came up the stairs with her helmet on, removing it when she got in the house. There was a startled silence as they all stared at what Vix had done to her hair. Formerly long and wavy (never straight), the blonde mass was now shoulder length and slicked down, parted in the middle and hanging on the sides of her face. Only the roots and two inches below showed blonde, for the rest had been dyed the bright magenta that used to reside only on the tips of her hair. She grinned nervously and sat on the arm of the chair Dib occupied.

"How long till we leave?"

Talk resumed as if nothing was different, though Gaz and Xanade both gave her silent thumbs up. Dib squeezed her waist and whispered:

"It looks **hot**." Making her giggle in amusement.

"Alright Humans, listen up! We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes. Have you got everything?"

Bags and knapsacks were held up immediately. 

"Good. Now, Xanade, if you would…"

"Right" Xanade started, stepping forward. "Look. From now on, we all **must** work together. I don't give a damn if you all hate my guts as long as you're willing to put it aside and focus on our mission. Which is…Vix?"

"To save your brothers and find out who gave the rebel forces the schematics to The Massive so they can die a horrible, bloody, painful death" Vix recited without wavering.

"Good. Anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah miss Xanade, I got one" Jake asked, his slight accent making the words sound strange. "How long till we reach Irk?"

"Two weeks Jake. When we get there, we all have to stick together and follow the plan. Jake, you and Gaz will guard the ship and kill anyone who happens to discover it. Dib and I will focus on hacking into the rebel system while Vix and Zim gather supplies, and, if there are any, some Irkens willing to help us rescue Red and Purple."

"Gotcha. Should we go down to the hangar then?"

"Go ahead. I'll help Vix load her bike up."

Ten minutes later, they were all on board the ship, Xanade having changed immediately once she got on board into a commanding-looking outfit that made her look extremely daunting. She sat herself, legs crossed, in the captain's chair and looking down at them all, a serious look on her face.

"Navigation?"

"All systems ready and ready to go 'Nade" Zim called, standing over the console with a look of pure concentration on his face.

"Weapons?" 

"All set Xan" Gaz called from her place in the targeting chair.

"Engine room?"

"I think everything's where it should be Miss Xanade!" called Jake over the intercom.

"Vix, how's everything with you and Dib in the med room?"

"This place is so **cool**. Wish Earth had this kind of facilities."

"So totally. Everything's great Xan" Vix said, teleporting Dib and herself to the Princess's side.

"Alright then. Zim gun the engines!"

The house split in two and the ship lifted into the late-night sky with ease, the house folding in on itself and floating into the ship as they rose. They broke through the atmosphere easily and allowed themselves one last look at Earth. Xanade stood and proudly let Zim put his arms around her shoulders just as Jake ported in to take a look at the view. R.D. and Die reported to her side and Die handed her a preliminary progress report. Xandade grinned and held it at her side then raised her voice.

"Computer, set a course for Irk. Four hundred light years per minute. Little sis is coming to visit…"

Well, there you have it! The final chapter to Book One: Love. War is coming sometime before the summer to an internet near you, so don't worry, I'll try not to leave you hanging for **too** long like I did with this chapter. Hope a lot of you review! Plus, tune in to my thank you chapter where I'll thank each and every single person who's reviewed so far! And I'll announce the winner of my contest! So, until then, Luv ya all lots!


	13. Contest winners!

All's Fair in love and War

By: Soleia Nova

                A/N: Hello everyone! Soleia here! This is my thank you chapter, for all those who reviewed. If you reviewed after this is posted, sorry! Now, On to the thanks!

                I would like to thank all those who reviewed my fics. I originally planned to thank you all individually, but I figured that would take a lot of inventory since some of you reviewed as may as **five** **times**. So instead, I would just like to issue a thanks to all those who reviewed and kept me going, 'cause when this first started, I had my doubts, but now… Anyway, I hope you all have a killer summer. Chapter one of War should be up at the same time as this. Blame my cousin if it's not, I'm using **her** computer to finish it. However, if it's not up at least three days after this, feel free to fill my e-mail with threats. With that said…

Well, here it is… the moment you've all been waiting for! The winner of my seventy-fifth reviewer contest! Drumroll please…(drumroll.) And the winner is…**Invader Rhea**! Rhae-sama gets to give me her requests for both a one-shot, one-chapter fic, and a drawing to be posted on side7.com and sent to her via e-mail. The second and third runners up get a choice of either of the two. They are…

Purple: Congrats sugar, you're the first runner up! Think carefully about your decision…!

AND….

QueenSabaera: You got second runner up. You get a request too! Squee!

                Okay, now that we've got that done, here's a sneak peek of War, courtesy of Nova productions…

                __

_                Xanade stopped in the middle of the floor and held out a hand to stop the rest of them._

_"There's someone else here…" she said warningly and scanned the area for signs of life._

_                A moving shadow in her peripheral vision caught her attention,, coming at Vix at a speed only an Irken could have used. With a warning yell to the rest, she pushed Vix out of the way and absorbed the blow of an oncoming force lance with the shield on her right arm-cuff. She sent the figure flying over her head and turned, waiting the next attack, knowing that all around her, weapons had been drawn. The figure turned and straightened, putting down the glowing blue-black force lance and throwing its hood back. It was none other than…_

_"Tak?!"_

_"Dib?!"_

_'What are you doing here?!"_

                Well…? How suspenseful is **that**? I gotta learn to stop doin' that seriously… well, anyway, that's all for now, but I hope you guys come to read All's Fair in Love and War: Book 2: War, since it's probably posted. Until then, this is Soleia Nova, wishin' y'all a good time. 


End file.
